Impossible
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Harry has a Christmas surprise for everybody - but they definitely won't like it. Harry escapes and with the help of the Goblins will attempt to out those who have been harming him and the Magical World. Will he succeed or will Dumbles triumph as usual?


IMPOSSIBLE

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – He Couldn't, He Didn't, He Did!

Hermione Granger refused to believe it had happened. It simply wasn't possible. The plans had been in place for YEARS and since they had been carefully made by Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard since Merlin, there was no chance of them failing. Yet they had.

Hermione sighed heavily as for once in her life she couldn't get a word in the conversation, or rather the rants which were being done by everybody at the same time. It was Boxing Day and there was an emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting taking place at Grimmauld Place to which she had been summoned. The personal plans she had made were cast aside when Fred and George Weasley had been sent to retrieve her from her parents' home and she was very annoyed as the Granger family was going to the shops so that they could take advantage of the sales and then they would have their traditional dinner at a posh restaurant.

As usual, her parents had been very angry when their only daughter had once again been taken from them, but they should be used to it by now but apparently they were not. She had tried to explain on more than one occasion that despite being a student at Hogwarts, she was considered a very important person in her world as she was in charge of monitoring (and helping to control) Harry Potter. Despite the fact that her parents were professionals, had high IQs and were very intelligent, they just didn't understand the importance of her work and all of the benefits she would one day be reaping.

But there was an "emergency" and she _ordered_ her parents to wait for her and hopefully she would be back soon and then they could do their shopping. She had a large list of things she wanted and needed to buy and for some reason her parents wouldn't just give her the credit cards so she could do her own shopping because she spent too much. She left with Fred and George without a second thought or a care to her parents' feelings. The Granger parents decided to _disobey their daughter_ and left to do their shopping and to hell with her.

Once they arrived at Grimmauld Place Fred asked her to guess the reason for the emergency meeting. "Harry did something stupid again, didn't he?" she said in a tone of disgust.

"You could say that," Fred replied with a hint of mischief in his voice as he glanced at his brother George.

"Well what did he do now," she snapped. "I really need to do a lot of shopping today and since my parents are being _more difficult than usual_ I don't want to waste my time 'babysitting' Harry."

Probably because the Weasley Twins were jerks, neither would tell her, they just ushered her into the kitchen where the meeting was going to take place once Dumbledore arrived.

The loudest voices in the fray were, of course, Molly Weasley, then Ron and with a few whines inserted by Ginny. Merlin did she _strongly dislike_ those three. Well actually she hated them but had to put up with them in the course of doing her job. When Harry was around they just whined but when he wasn't they did nothing but complain about him and how difficult it was for them to put up with him, etc., etc., etc. Considering how much they were getting paid to be his "friends" and "family" they should be glad and grateful for having the "job" and for all the money, perks, prestige and future rewards. If only they would shut up.

Others in the Order were talking (or ranting in Hermione's opinion) and the noise in the kitchen even exceeded that of the Gryffindor common room after a Quidditch win. As usual the "Dogfather" was drunk and he was complaining about something to Lupin.

Molly was screaming – or rather what passed as a normal speaking voice for her – about her lot in life and her poor husband having to spend Christmas in St. Mungo's and somehow it was all Potter's fault. Ron was doing the same – while stuffing his face with a hearty breakfast – and food was falling out of his mouth as he had a one-sided conversation with some poor sap Hermione didn't know.

From what she could gather from bits and pieces of conversations, Harry "had done it again" but what "IT" was this time was not being said with enough clarity for her to find out what had actually happened. So she had to put up with it until Dumbledore made his "grand entrance" and explained what had happened. She hoped it would be soon as she really wanted to go shopping.

After about 20 minutes the "Great Wizard" did make his appearance and the meeting was started. The gist of the crisis was that somehow last night Harry Potter had _managed to get himself kidnapped_ out of his bed from the room he shared with Ron in this heavily spelled and "guarded" house.

She had to control herself and not be seen rolling her eyes, so she did it mentally. She did manage to glance at Minerva McGonagall who looked like she was using every ounce of self-control for the same reason. McGonagall was Hermione's only real ally in this world but there were many times when the girl wondered how long it would be until she was turned on by the older witch if only for the Deputy Head to save herself.

She had been "recruited" by the Deputy Head after the troll incident. Apparently Dumbledore had decided that she could be of use as Harry Potter was goofing off too much in regard to his school work and he needed someone serious to help him pass. Dumbledore had had other "jobs" for Hermione to do and even though she was a young girl and eager to please, she had sized the old coot up after the first visit in his office.

She had watch Ron Weasley take control of Harry Potter and had noticed he was backed up by the Twins. It was evident Dumbledore was playing some sort of "game" and had his own plans for Harry Potter. After the first year she had a good idea about why he took such an unhealthy interest in the Boy-Who-Lived. During the summer she did more research and found out some things but not enough to explain things to her satisfaction.

Every year she was given more and more "responsibilities" regarding Harry Potter. She had weekly briefings with either McGonagall or the Headmaster. Ron also attended the briefings with Dumbledore and she knew that he had secret meetings with Dumbledore. He thought she didn't know but she did. He thought there were a lot of things she didn't know about since she was a "filthy, stupid, ugly Mudblood" as he referred to her. Neville always told her the things Ron said about her not because he wanted to as he didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings but because she asked Neville to keep her informed as it would help her to survive.

Ron had not been pleased to have Hermione as "an assistant" but Dumbledore had ordered it and since Ron would be benefitting from Hermione's help, especially with schoolwork, he had to put up with it. He had his orders and was not allowed to physically hurt or insult Hermione but he could emotionally hurt her and took every opportunity to do so both publically and privately. That was the way with all of the Weasleys but for appearances sake and to do the "assignments" properly they all had to "seem to like each other" especially when Harry was around.

She still "talked" with Neville Longbottom when Ron wasn't around and found out things about Pureblood society which Ron would never tell her "since she wasn't one so didn't need to know about" and Harry was definitely not allowed to _**ever**_ find out. She managed to make a secret friend or two during her trips to the library.

It was necessary for her to find out the "truth" about her new world and Dumbledore made that very hard as he only wanted certain knowledge to be known. There were many things she would have preferred to be doing, such as research and private study or even just goofing off on occasion and reading a Muggle novel to relax but the "job" took up almost all of her time.

It had taken the past four years for her to see what Dumbledore was actually up to. She became the only confident Minerva McGonagall had. She liked the old witch and recognized in her some of her own qualities. However, she sincerely hoped that she would not turn out like McGonagall as it was evident that she was Dumbledore's lackey pure and simple. She was too old and too entrenched to escape from his power and she would occasionally give hints to the younger girl about her situation.

"Don't end up like me" she was told by the old witch. "Albus uses people up at an alarming rate and then abandons them when they outlive their usefulness. He promises much but delivers far less than is earned and then laughs at your pain," she had said once when she had taken too much of her "medicine" as she called her whiskey.

Minerva McGonagall was treated as badly as a Malfoy house elf and worked just as hard if not more. Not only did she have her teaching responsibilities, but her Head of House work duties and she was also Deputy Headmistress. Dumbledore was far too busy with his other duties being not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Therefore he delegated most of his Hogwarts duties to McGonagall to do besides her three responsibilities. On occasion one of the other Heads such as Sprout or Flitwick (but never Snape) would lend a hand as well as Professor Sinistra or Poppy Pomfrey when they could, but McGonagall was overworked to the point of being in danger of heading towards an early grave. She had no social life at all and no real friends left, just her Hogwarts colleagues and they had their own problems working for Dumbledore. Apparently it was an unwritten law that once you started working at Hogwarts you were not allowed to leave unless Dumbledore allowed it. He controlled your life, wrote your evaluations and if he decided whether or not you received your pension no matter how many years you worked at the school. Although Filius Flitwick had worked for Hogwarts for nearly 60 years and was an excellent teacher and an expert in his field, he could not retire because Albus "had need of him" so it was remain a teacher or forego your pension.

Since Minerva McGonagall was the only ally Hermione had both glanced at each other when this announcement was made. They didn't believe for a moment that Harry had been kidnapped as "Dumbledore wouldn't allow it to happen" therefore the boy must have somehow managed to escape from Grimmauld Place and it was Ron's fault. Theoretically, Hermione could not be blamed for it as she had not been "allowed to come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas" which was fine with her. She would finally be allowed to spend a bit of time with her parents (who she really did love), do some shopping, hit a museum or two, buy books without the Weasleys hanging over her and most important of all GET AWAY FROM ALL WEASLEYS. However, both witches knew that somehow in some way Ron would find a way to blame Hermione.

At school McGonagall protected Hermione from most of Ron Weasley's tyranny, abuse and grabs for power and was, and would remain, the closest thing to a mentor that Hermione would ever have in the Magical World despite Dumbledore's "promises" of rewarding the girl for "her help" with Harry Potter. However, now they were on "neutral territory" and the Weasleys, led by Molly, outnumbered everybody else. It would be interesting (and probably detrimental to Hermione and maybe even McGonagall) to see how the Weasleys weaseled out of being blamed for Harry's disappearance. Molly had taken charge of the "damage control" as Ron just sat there eating and grumbling while his Mother did most of the real work.

That was typically Ron, lazy and eating in times of crisis and waiting to see others get hurt and blamed for his incompetence. He liked to think that due to his "work" for Dumbledore it made him the "ruler" of Gryffindor, but it didn't. There were the Prefects and as useless as they were they still could punish him if only by reporting him to McGonagall. The Twins, as Dumbledore's private enforcers due to their pranking abilities, really ruled the House but they had the good sense to keep a low profile. The only way he managed to hold any sway or influence in the House was because he used the threat of the Twins to back him up. Being an obnoxious big mouth also helped as well as it being an unwritten law in Gryffindor that he was doing "important work" for Dumbledore so he could get away with things and get others in trouble. How much he could get away with was never known until the last minute but until then, people had to at the very least listen to his rants, lies, bragging and telling of the "truth" about the end of the year adventures.

Since no one, not even Gryffindor House, ever knew the real truth about anything going on in Hogwarts (thanks to Dumbledore's tight control on all things) they listened to Ron's tirades but everybody other than the first years knew to take everything with not just a grain of salt but the whole damn salt shaker. But _Ron thought he ruled_ and that was all that mattered to him. Ron only reported to McGonagall if it was an emergency and Granger wasn't able to do it. He didn't like her any more than she liked him and since McGonagall and Molly Weasley had a "keep up for appearances sake" relationship much like Ron had with Hermione, the boy avoided her whenever possible.

However, now that his Mother was present he could sit back, eat and enjoy the fireworks which were going to take place as his Mother began to place the blame on everyone but a Weasley. If they had been at school or at the Burrow Molly could have gotten away with a lot more slander and accusations than she could now since they were at Grimmauld Place and the entire known Order of the Phoenix was present. The "important people" in the Order, like Black, Lupin, Moody and the other Aurors, McGonagall and even Snape all knew that Granger had been forbidden to come to Grimmauld Place for the holidays as it was reserved for "family only" and since Arthur's near death experience at the Ministry it had also evolved into "Weasley time" since he must be visited, moral support must be given to the Weasleys in their time of trouble and only Harry was allowed to be present since he was "considered the 7th Weasley son" as Molly constantly told the world.

At the moment Dumbledore was too angry at the Weasleys since they had let Potter slip through their fingers. Molly was in charge of the house despite it being Sirius' ancestral home. Dumbledore considered it was a good thing that Arthur was in St. Mungo's as Harry would be out of Grimmauld Place so that Sirius, Lupin and others would not have as much exposure to the boy as they would like. Merlin forbid they should actually tell him anything important. No, Harry Potter would be surrounded by Weasleys and as a good friend and "honorary son" he would have to give comfort to the family and spend less time with Sirius and that was a good thing in Dumbledore's mind. However, Potter was gone and no amount of blame shifting on Molly's part would convince Dumbledore that it wasn't their fault.

McGonagall and Granger happily watched Molly squirm under Dumbledore's disapproving glare. Naturally, they could only smile in their minds but a glance or two at each other conveyed their secret joy. After a lot of aggravating talk with nothing being accomplished (as usual) it was decided that a search would be started for Harry. Snape, of course, was supposed to find out if Voldemort had the boy and report immediately so that a rescue could be attempted. He was also supposed to find out how it had been accomplished so that future attempts could be prevented.

Everyone was given some task to do and what must have been a true Christmas miracle, Hermione was allowed to return home just in case Harry tried to contact her. At least she would get to go home and try and enjoy what was left of her holiday. Poor McGonagall had to go back to Hogwarts and help with the search but that was her problem. Fred and George took Hermione home and once the door was shut behind them, she actually said a prayer in thanks to the "birthday boy" and not Merlin like she would have been forced to do in the world she had just left. Sometimes she hated her life despite loving it and it bothered her sense of order and logic.

Chapter 2 – How She Got Into This Mess

It was said at Hogwarts and especially in Gryffindor House that Hermione Granger was a slave to authority figures. At times she was, but that was for appearances sake only. Authority figures, such as teachers, had been her only refuge at her primary school as she had managed to alienate herself from her classmates and not for the reasons that people "thought" they knew. It had been good practice for surviving in this new world as within the first months of her Hogwarts education she had taken measure just how this world worked.

Hermione Granger was a very complex person. She was very intelligent, hardworking and dedicated to what she believed in. Despite what other people thought the only thing she really believed in was HERSELF. She had been taught good morals as her parents were good, moral people and tried to raise their daughter properly and they had. But it was Hermione's opinion that even her parents would be forced to change had they been thrust into what Hermione had had to endure for the past 4½ years as a Hogwarts student.

Her first two months at Hogwarts had been eye opening. From the books she had read before going to the school she realized that Slytherin was definitely out because she was a Muggleborn and no amount of ambition or cunning could save a Muggleborn in that house especially since Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster and radically changed centuries of education and tradition to suit his own agenda.

Hufflepuffs were classified as hard workers and loyal. They filled most of the positions at the Ministry of Magic which needed someone with those qualities and would do the job competently and efficiently. However, there were exceptions to the rule and a Hufflepuff still had to be a Pureblood or at least a Half-blood with connections to get a decent job. At school they were made fun of because Helga Hufflepuff and said, "and I'll take the rest" and it had stuck. Again thanks to Dumbledore, that House's reputation had gone down.

It was the same with Ravenclaws in relation to getting a job or an apprenticeship. The thing which Ravenclaws were most known for was their "love of learning" AND for their fierce competition with not only the other Houses but with their housemates. Ravenclaws were ruthless and from what a "reliable source" had told her before she went to Hogwarts they had more bullies in that House than in Gryffindor. She would have to constantly watch her back if she was sorted into that House.

Therefore Gryffindor had been the only option she had if she wanted to shine and be the top student in her House. She had purposely babbled before the sorting that although she would probably go to Ravenclaw, she would like to go to Gryffindor as that was Professor Dumbledore's House and therefore it must be the best if the greatest wizard since Merlin had been in that House.

She had gotten her wish but then she discovered something which none of the books warned her. The House was full of boorish, loudmouth, bullies who only lived to prank, talk about Quidditch and get into trouble. It was always noisy and at times almost impossible to do homework or even have a conversation. From what she had heard the three other Houses had much better accommodations and Ravenclaw even had a private library. Everybody had a desk next to their bed and worktables in the common room whereas Gryffindor seemed designed for pandemonium.

She had tried to make friends, especially with the famous Harry Potter, but those damnable, loudmouth Weasleys had isolated him from even his roommates. Only Neville Longbottom had talked with her at first but he had also been made a pariah by the Weasleys as had Hermione.

Her roommates were at first friendly but once it was evident that they only thought about clothes, makeup and boys (and they were only 11 years old) and nothing else, they tuned her out especially when she tried to get them to study and do their homework.

She tried helping people but with the exception of Neville, no one seemed interested in schoolwork. All they wanted to do was to copy her notes and let them have a look at her homework so they could copy it. It was like primary school all over again.

Hermione really disliked Ron Weasley as he seemed to live for two things: (1) keeping Harry Potter all to himself and even isolating him from not only the other Houses but in Gryffindor only and (2) making her life miserable every chance he got.

Despite her trying to be nice and help him he not only threw her help back into her face, but insulted and humiliated her every chance he got. On the rare occasion when Potter wasn't around – like he went to the loo, Ron had actually threatened Hermione. It wasn't until the troll incident when Harry Potter had really saved her that she was given an opportunity to "find her place in Gryffindor" and serve the Great Albus Dumbledore.

And the rest had been history. She was "allowed" to become one of the rare friends of Harry Potter in exchange for "helping Professor Dumbledore help Harry" and the best thing of all was that Ron Weasley would be "talked to" and ordered to stop the abuse against her. It never really stopped but it did lessen greatly.

He still managed to insult her by constantly calling her "mental" and making fun of her love of learning and despite Dumbledore's orders it was evident that he intensely disliked her (okay he hated her) and he was always trying to turn Harry against her. He ratted her out to Dumbledore by telling lies about her but fortunately Dumbledore knew he was lying and according to McGonagall, Dumbledore threatened him on more than one occasion.

Ron and Hermione had to pretend to be friends in front of everyone especially Harry but anyone with a brain knew they were enemies. In fact Harry did too but he just pretended to be naïve.

Living with and actually surviving growing up with the Dursleys had turned Harry into a very observant and cunning individual who was a great actor. He had grown up in hell and had he been an ordinary child and not a magical one, he would have died very young. He was abused, starved, ill-treated, constantly belittled and insulted, lied about and had not a friend or ally in the world thanks to the Dursleys.

Even the neighbors and his teachers had believed the Dursleys' lies and not their own eyes and Harry had always wondered why until he received (eventually) his Hogwarts letter. It explained much especially once he arrived at the school and began to form his survival plans in this new world.

Harry was not stupid nor was he as downtrodden as everyone thought, he was just an excellent actor. He also had a very good memory and in his dreams he recalled some things which an ordinary 15 month old child should not have.

He also noticed everything and once he arrived at Hogwarts he noticed several strange things. He had become more reckless, he had trouble concentrating, he felt a bit exhausted when it he should be doing his homework, he felt like goofing off more and for some reason he felt compelled to avoid making other friends besides that asswipe Ron Weasley. There was no explanation for it and it was disturbing as it was endangering his sense of self-survival.

Then it had hit him that he was at a _magical school in a magical environment_. He was probably being spelled or something. He knew he was being forced to only want to be Ron's friend and do things that Ron wanted to do like not study or do homework and to watch him bully, belittle and insult certain people such as the Granger girl and the shy Neville Longbottom.

Then the troll had happened and for some reason Hermione was _allowed to be his friend_. He noticed that Ron was definitely not happy about it and was begrudgingly "allowing the friendship" but he still verbally and emotionally tortured the girl.

Christmas came and he received the cloak and felt more compulsions like to keep visiting that mirror until Dumbledore himself had caught him, gave him some "sage advice" and then the mirror disappeared only to surface at the end of the "Stone incident" as he referred to it.

It wasn't until he had freed that crazy house elf in his second year that some things started making more and more sense and once he was "unsafely" at home with the Dursleys once more he started thinking. Then one day when he was allowed to have an hour to himself and had successfully avoided a round of Harry hunting (which was probably the only reason he had been given time off so that Dudley and his gang could enjoy their favorite sport).

As soon as he got out of the house he ran for it until he was far away from Privet Drive and even the playground or the dumpsters where he augmented his dreadful diet. Hiding behind a group of trees and making sure no one could see or hear him, he called out "Dobby" and lo and behold the little elf appeared.

After finally calming the excitable creature down, Harry asked him a few questions, got some interesting answers and after making a few arrangements, Harry snuck home. A few days later Marge showed up and the "blow up" happened. Once Harry was safely at the Leaky Cauldron, courtesy of Fudge, Harry summoned Dobby and they officially bonded.

Dobby eventually showed up at Hogwarts and Dumbledore gave him a job – a job with certain conditions tacked onto it such as swearing not to bond with Harry Potter and to report everything concerning Harry Potter back to Dumbledore so that the Headmaster could "help the dear boy" and keep him on the correct path, the path of the Light and away from the evil and dangers he was exposed to from such people such as the Malfoys.

Of course while Dumbledore was offering him the job he very subtly conditioned the elf to believe that the great Harry Potter would never ever bond with an elf – any elf – due to his great concern for the slavery he thought they were under. Hence for Dobby to be near his idol (and save his magic which he was losing due to not being bonded) he could only work at Hogwarts and get to be near Harry Potter (and save his magic and life) if it was under Dumbledore's "benevolent" conditions.

Since Dobby had been bonded to Harry for some time now, he could agree to the conditions and promise not to bond with Harry (since he already was) as well as giving Dumbledore the necessary information (or in other words the necessary information that Harry required Dobby to give to Dumbledore).

Thus Dobby had "officially" come back into Harry Potter's life during his fourth year but had been working for and helping Harry for over a year. Dumbledore had "allowed it" because he thought he could use the elf to control Harry even more especially now since he knew about the Tournament and the fact that Harry would be entered into it against his will. But it would lead to Voldemort's resurrection and that fitted in with Dumbledore's plans.

Fourth year turned out much as Dumbledore had expected. He knew immediately it was not Moody and had captured, dosed with Veritaserum then obliviated Barty Crouch, Jr. after finding out all of Voldemort's plans. Harry could have easily gotten out of the Tournament for many, many reasons, but Dumbledore just lied, said Harry had to participate, etc. and then personally saw to it that the boy became a pariah. It was for the Greater Good after all and all the staff had to obey him without question.

Ron Weasley was more than happy to act the way he did for so many of his usual reasons. He was totally pissed when Granger had been allowed to believe Harry and then help him, but what Dumbledore wanted done was done and that was that. Ron had to go back to being Potter's "friend" after the first task to continue "doing his job" but he had received a lot of personal satisfaction making Potter's life more of a living hell than usual plus Dumbledore paid him a big bonus, so Ron was happy.

At the beginning of fifth year it had been McGonagall's task to brief Hermione concerning her duties in the Headmaster's latest scheme. McGonagall had even poured the girl a small glass of whiskey since "she would need it to hear the 'latest' assignment." Hermione was glad that she was being allowed to "help" Harry and not to abandon and slander him as, like McGonagall, she really did like him and wished she could truly help him, but since neither witch could, they just followed Dumbledore's orders to survive and hoped for the best for Harry.

After fourth year, Hermione was forbidden to write to Harry over the summer at a time when he most needed the comfort of a friend but what Dumbledore commanded was done. Fortunately for Harry he survived his fourth year, the Dementors and even the sham trial.

Umbridge and her agenda had surprised both McGonagall and Hermione in its intensity and Dumbledore's smiling and seemingly acceptance of both her reign of terror and Fudge's attempt to "destroy Dumbledore" but since they both knew that Dumbledore was just letting it seem like Fudge was succeeding when he wasn't. Dumbledore had worked something out with the ICW and hadn't really lost his position and Fudge couldn't just oust him as head of the Wizengamot on a whim as there were protocols which legally had to be followed so in reality, anytime Dumbledore wanted to he could just reclaim his positions.

However, both witches knew that Dumbledore arranged for Harry to become a worst pariah than in his three prior years as well as to be unmercifully slandered in the _Daily Prophet_. Also, on the sly Ron was still acting as "Harry's best mate" while sneaking around the school fomenting suspicion and on occasion, even feeding information to Umbridge.

Knocking back a large swig of her whiskey Hermione asked, "How can Ron Weasley live with himself doing all of the things he does against Harry?"

"He doesn't have a conscious," McGonagall replied. "None of the Weasleys do."

"Not even Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh Arthur might have had one once, but now he just looks the other way. Being married to Molly Prewett would do that to anyone. Now the man just says 'yes dear' and follows orders whether they be given by Albus or Molly. It's quite sad actually."

McGonagall took a swig and continued. "Bill and Charlie probably have the best ones, but now that they have become sworn Order members, they will have to do some things which they won't want to. Once you take the Order Oath, you have no choice. We current members are not allowed to warn anyone of what the oath consists of so I can't tell you I can merely warn you to avoid taking it at all costs. Both those boys were probably quite shocked when they found out what they were getting into."

"Percy Weasley was raised – by Arthur at least – to have a conscious but it is quite evident now that he is working at the Ministry that he is willing to do _anything_ to succeed. He'd betray his own mother if necessary. Ordinarily that would be considered a bad thing if his mother was anyone other than Molly," she said wickedly.

"The Twins…they are difficult to read at the moment. Like Percy they want to succeed but like Bill and Charlie there are things they would not want to do unless forced. I know that someone 'hinted' to them that they should not join the Order – all right it was Sirius Black, because he likes them. However, despite what she says Molly will make them join as it is what a Weasley does being a total supporter of Albus Dumbledore."

"Also, since they have that dream of opening up their joke shop, they will need to acquire a business license before they can. I know Molly had demanded that Percy see to it that they can't get a license because she doesn't want them to have that shop, so that means the only way they can get one is if Dumbledore intervenes. For Albus to help them they will have to probably join the Order unless they can find another sponsor at the Ministry."

"You don't have to give me an opinion concerning Ginny," snapped Hermione draining her glass, "as we both know exactly what she is like."

McGonagall refreshed Hermione's glass while doing the same to her glass. To Hermione this was a sign that McGonagall was going to reveal something that was very bad and she did.

"Naturally I don't know what it is, but apparently Albus had something really, really bad planned this year. Umbridge is a disaster in the making and it is clear that she is here to ruin Harry or at the very least severely injure him."

"From what I heard about the Dementors who tried to kiss Harry, they are very tightly controlled by the Ministry and Umbridge is one of the few people with access to the runes which control the creatures. The Auror members as well as Sirius swear that it was Umbridge who sent them after Harry actually hoping to kill him. Since Albus has firmly denied it, it stands to reason that Sirius and the Aurors are correct, so Harry might be in more danger this year than even last year."

"So what am I to do?" asked the girl taking a very large swig.

"As usual, keep an eye on Harry, but also watch any Weasley, especially Ron, more closely than you already do. This might be the year when Harry starts getting those potions which I warned you about."

One of the things which McGonagall helped Hermione with was what she called "the additives" or the potions which were secretly administered to Harry via his morning pumpkin juice. Even before he became Headmaster, Albus had seen that at times illegal potions were given to certain students for the "Greater Good" and once he was in full control of the school, the outrage had only increased.

Since some potions were being administered to the entire student body, Hermione also had to endure taking them, but at times, and depending what the potion was, McGonagall was able to slip Hermione a potion flusher or, failing that, tell her what the potion was so that the girl could brew an antidote or realize what she was doing was not due to her own volition. Pomfrey helped at times but it was a risky business considering how tightly controlled everything was in the school.

Last year Hermione started feeling very awkward especially after the Yule Ball when Victor Krum had taken her. Sure enough, a quick check by Pomfrey had revealed that Hermione was being given loyalty and lust potions directed to Ron Weasley in her pumpkin juice. She had nearly gone off with the intention of hexing his bits off, but had thankfully been prevented by Pomfrey. Instead she was given an antidote and told to "act the part" no matter how disgusted she was.

"Don't be surprised if during fifth year you started getting dosed with a love or a much stronger jealousy potion directed towards Ronald as Dumbledore has determined that Harry is to marry Ginny Weasley. You are probably considered a threat since Harry likes you, so between you getting dosed and Ron no doubt hinting to Harry that he 'likes you' Harry will begin to consider you completely off limits and then it will only be 'logical' when he starts to fall in love with Ginny Weasley."

And that was what had happened at the beginning of the year. After receiving more antidotes and honing her acting skills, Hermione noticed that Ginny was getting bolder in her attempt to attract Harry's attention and was dating a lot to make him jealous. No doubt something was going to happen during the Christmas holidays such as him receiving the potions so she had been informed early that she would be getting to spend the holidays with her parents.

But then Arthur had been attacked by Nagini and plans were no doubt put on hold.

That Harry was missing both frightened and delighted Hermione and McGonagall and both witches sincerely hoped that wherever he was he was safe. At least he was free from Dumbledore if only for a short time.

"All things considered," McGonagall said privately to Hermione just before the girl was taken back to her home, "Harry would probably be safer with Death Eaters than in the clutches of a Weasley female."

It was sad but true and Hermione could only hope for the best for her only real friend.

Chapter 3 – Where He Went

So where was Harry Potter? Was he safe? Was he well? Was he popping Christmas crackers with Death Eaters while slogging down eggnog with Voldemort?

No he was not with Death Eaters and Voldemort. As Hermione was leaving Grimmauld Place, Harry was deep in the bowels of Gringotts having a very nice meal with Dobby and a few Goblins. Mercifully Harry was enjoying a different menu than what the Goblins were having as the Goblins had their own "unique cuisine" which humans found extremely unappetizing.

While the Goblins were noshing on their meals and Dobby munched on his dinner of choice, Harry was having a very nice meal consisting of a piece of medium rare prime rib, Yorkshire pudding, mashed potatoes with a thick, meaty gravy, sprouts, peas with small onions and a mixed green salad. There was a sherry trifle for pudding and because Harry needed some Christmas cheer, the Goblins insisted that he have a glass or two of very good claret. Needless to say he was in food heaven.

Since his escape from Grimmauld Place shortly after midnight, Harry had been at Gringotts undergoing treatment from a healer and a curse breaker – who was definitely not Bill Weasley but a Goblin. Although Harry had been having certain potions flushed out of his system during the summer, once he returned to Hogwarts they were again administered to him. But a healer had given him a massive flushing as soon as he arrived and then the curse breaker started removing some of the spells, charms, curses and hexes which had been placed on him since October 31, 1981.

The magical signature was recognized as belonging to – guess who? Yep Albus Dumbledore. It would take at least two more days to flush out the potions completely and remove everything which needed to be removed before Harry could recover enough to be administered some very necessary healing potions such as the use of skel-grow to regrow the many bones which had been broken during his childhood and which had been healed by his magic. Most of them hadn't healed properly but at least they had healed enough for him to function. He was always in pain especially when it rained or was cold but hey – he survived and didn't know any better that this wasn't how a person was normally to feel.

The Goblins estimated that he would be in good enough condition before the end of the holidays to be able to attempt to claim his rightful heritage, namely, the Potter vaults and the Potter Lordship.

It was not a known fact but despite the death of his father, James Potter had not inherited the Lordship. No, Charlus Potter realized too late that his only son and heir was a disappointment and not worthy of inheriting. Thus he had made an ironclad Will using some ancient Potter Family magic to keep it ironclad and had basically disinherited James Potter.

Just before he died "suddenly and very unexpectedly" Charlus Potter had found out that Lily Evans Potter was finally pregnant. He had just enough time to write out the Will and establish a trust fund for the future Potter heir before his untimely death.

A sorrowful (but disturbingly eager) James had not waited for his father to grow cold before he raced off to Gringotts to claim the Lordship. James was quite surprised to learn that before the Will could be read he had to swear an oath not to reveal the Will's contents. He refused but was told that unless he did swear the oath not only could the Will not be read but neither the Lordship or any money (including the generous allowance his father still gave him) could be claimed.

So a very annoyed James swore the oath and after having his wand taken off his person, he was left in a conference room to be read the contents of the Will. He was not happy and despite not having access to his wand he had managed to destroy several pieces of furniture before the Goblin guard stunned him and threw him out of the bank.

In short, due to James' behavior and well-known intentions of what he was going to do once he became Lord Potter, he had been disowned in favor of the child in Lily's womb. Not only could James not touch any money in his son's trust vault, he wasn't allowed to reveal the contents of the Will to ANYONE not even his wife and especially NOT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

It could only be revealed that James would be allowed to live in certain Potter properties under certain conditions and receive his allowance of G25,000 a year (a very tidy sum) UNLESS he tried to challenge or have someone else challenge the Will or use one of the properties for anything other than a personal residence. That meant that the Order of the Phoenix could not use any Potter property as its permanent headquarters or even a meeting place. No property could be rented out and only a limited amount of persons could inhabit the property and those people had been chosen by Charlus Potter.

Naturally James ignored it (on Dumbledore's advice) which was one of the reasons the Potters had to move to the house in Godric's Hallow when Dumbledore wanted to cast a Fidelius on their home. Charlus didn't want Dumbledore involved in anything concerning his family, its wealth, prestige, etc. Nope, it was an ironclad and an anti-Dumbledore Will.

Only the child in Lily's womb could access the trust vault but not until he or she started Hogwarts. James was supposed (and rightly so) to support his child until that time and the vault was for the child's education only. However, if James died then his allowance went to Lily under certain conditions. If they both died, the G25,000 was to be placed in the child's trust vault and an amount of G12,000 could be withdrawn yearly and used ONLY for the child's care and maintenance.

James was to make out a Will naming certain potential guardians (strongly suggested by Charlus Potter) and Albus Dumbledore was not one of them. That was one of the things James could not reveal to anyone since he couldn't reveal anything about the Will due to the oath other than "the kid got everything and I can't touch it at all and other stuff I can't tell you" he had told Dumbledore.

Of course Dumbledore had been furious as he had great plans for the Potter wealth, properties, heirlooms, libraries and Wizengamot vote. The only thing he managed to get his hands on was the G25,000 James still received. He did have his Auror's salary and once he moved into the Godric's Hollow House (which Dumbledore owned) he and his family would be provided with food, drink, potions and the necessities all generously provided by the Order (you know the one James had given his G25,000 to).

After the Potters' death and Harry's surprising survival, Dumbledore had read James' Will (much to the amusement of the Goblins) immediately sealed it and then used his position as Head of the Wizengamot to appoint himself Harry's magical guardian. The Goblins had to allow this otherwise who knew what would happen to the boy and Dumbledore did manage to withdraw G12,000 out for the boy's maintenance.

He had even paid some to the Dursleys but only because the Dursleys would have sent him to an orphanage (or worst) if he hadn't. Besides he needed the boy to be raised in a certain manner for the "Greater Good" and not only money but "assistance with certain things" also had to be provided for the Dursleys to be able to comply with Dumbledore's orders.

However, G12,000 was equal to roughly £60,000 in Muggle money. At the time of Harry's entrance to Hogwarts, the Dursleys were receiving £1,000 per month (tax free because they didn't report it) which left the sum of £48,000 or G9,600 not being used for the care and maintenance of Harry James Potter. Wonder where it went?

That was what Harry had wanted to know ever since he found out about his inheritance. The few times he managed to talk to Neville Longbottom and ask him questions he had found out a lot more than the Weasleys would ever tell him. Both boys couldn't be seen to be too friendly because Neville had also told him about something called obliviation so they didn't want to risk that. That was one of the main reasons Harry had bonded with Dobby because he needed information which he wasn't going to be getting from anybody.

The moment he had heard about the Triwizard Tournament, he sent Dobby off to find out as much as he could about it as HE KNEW, HE JUST KNEW that his name would be coming out of that Goblet and that horrible things would be happening to him.

Neville had also been a great help in that also as he had made a friend with an outcast from Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood whose father ran a magazine called _The Quibbler_. Xeno Lovegood had already done extensive research regarding the Tournament and Harry got to read all about it so that he would know just how screwed he would be when Dumbledore forced him into competing. It didn't help him get out of it but at least he knew how much danger he was in – until he found out about the dragons!

Of course, he had no idea that he would be helping to resurrect Voldie but after he had escaped, but nearly killed, he was sent back to Privet Drive with untreated physical, emotional and mental injuries, been nearly kissed by Dementors, had a sham trial and would be having a HELL OF A FIFTH YEAR, it all made sense in a wrapped way.

The only good thing is he found out that to compete in the Tournament he had to be of age or emancipated. The Ministry had been forced to emancipate him but _nobody told him_. Of course, once the Tournament was over, Dumbledore had over-turned the emancipation and had informed Fudge that he did it. This gave Fudge the opportunity to put Harry Potter on trial after the "Dementors-who-were- never-there" incident but at the last possible moment Dumbledore had rushed in and had saved the boy from expulsion and…the rest was history.

However, as the Goblins had gleefully told Harry, the over-turning of his emancipation was so totally illegal that despite Dumbledore's efforts and Fudge's hope, Harry was officially an emancipated minor and after he was "de-Dumbledored" from all the spells, charms, curses, hexes and illegal potions that kept him under Dumbledore's thumb, he could claim the Potter Lordship.

Of course a few things had to be done before this could happen once the extent and the type of bindings of magic placed on Harry by Dumbledore could be successfully removed. First they had to find the monitors which tracked Harry's movements, they had to get Harry away from his "handlers" and "jailors" and take care of a few other odds and ends.

Fortunately Harry was going to be allowed to spend Christmas with Sirius at his home so he could be rescued by Dobby and taken to Gringotts. The various monitors on Harry were found in Dumbledore's office and copies were made after Dobby managed to photograph them so the Goblins could make the duplicates. A few other things were to be done but with any luck, Harry would not have to return to Hogwarts ever again.

He had really loved the school and hated to leave it but it would evident to anybody – even the likes of someone like Dudley – that if he stayed at Hogwarts…well Dumbledore would continue doing whatever it was he was truly doing to Harry and even the Goblins said "it will not end well for you, Harry Potter."

Then there was the little matter that VOLDEMORT WAS AFTER HARRY AND HIS INTENTIONS WERE NOT GOOD. Add to the equation that other than Neville and maybe Luna Lovegood, Hedwig and Dobby, Dumbledore controlled everybody and thus no one was Harry's friend, ally or potential rescuer. The only reasons the Goblins were "helping" was because they would be making a fortune in fees off of Harry and it would annoy Dumbledore.

Sad to say and the most hurtful, not even Sirius or Remus were on Harry's side. Between the little time Harry got to spend with Sirius at Grimmauld Place and watching him kowtow to not only Dumbledore but the uber bitch/bully Molly Weasley, Sirius wouldn't or probably couldn't help Harry. From his actions and conversations Harry felt that Sirius only thought of him as a substitute for James.

In fact, Sirius had informed Harry that he was going to raise him as James would have wanted him to be raised. Considering that Harry was 15 years old and his "raising" was mostly done (and very badly at that), he was pretty set in his ways. No, Sirius' idea of "raising Harry" was to try to mold him into a version of James Potter, something he was not or could ever be. He was Harry, just Harry and would never be James no matter how much Sirius (and Remus) wished him to be.

The only things that Harry had taken with him were the Cloak and Marauders' Map as these two things he had been keeping on his person at all times since the beginning of fifth year. He had taken the precaution of shrinking them both down to the size of a knut and keeping them in the hallow of the heel of his school shoes.

Dobby had snuck out and purchased him a new pair of school shoes which had not had a tracker place on them and which had hallow heels. The shoes actually fit him but Dobby had battered them up a bit so that they resembled his regular spelled shoes. He wore the shoes unless he was in bed or taking a shower and even then he hid the shoes where Ron could not get his hands on them.

Sad to say he had known for years that "someone" – most likely Ron, was going through his trunk at least once a week. No doubt it was on Dumbledore's orders to see if he had anything he shouldn't have such as something new which had not had a tracker charm placed on it or a book which could give him vital and/or necessary information. In fact, EVERYTHING that Harry owed from his raggedy hand me down underwear, to his broom, glasses, his photo album – EVERYTHING had a tracker on it placed by Dumbledore.

The only reason he took the Cloak with him was because it was a Potter Family heirloom and the Goblins advised him that it was more valuable than it seemed. They were currently doing extensive tests on the item. The Map he took as it was his by right and he didn't want Ron (or rather Dumbledore) to have access to it. He left the album because it had so many trackers on it that if all of them were removed the album would disintegrate. His Firebolt had the same trackers and…well he could always get another broom and Umbridge had taken it and had it hidden in her office so it was lost to him anyway. Even if it were to be "liberated" (which he doubted) Ron and Ginny would be fighting over it and trying to guilt Sirius or McGonagall into letting them have it to use for Quidditch.

Harry had "disappeared" wearing only his over-sized, raggedy pjs, with his glasses and wand lying on the night table. Even his old school shoes had been left and his new ones with his cloak and map had gone with him. To all appearances it looked as if Harry Potter had indeed been kidnapped right out of his bed at Grimmauld Place.

Hedwig had been left at Hogwarts as there was no reason for her to go to Grimmauld Place. Unfortunately the beloved owl also had multiple trackers placed on her and were they to be removed, she would die. This was the cruelest thing of all in Harry's opinion as it worse came to worse, Hedwig could be used to find Harry since she was his familiar and Dumbledore knew it. She could be hidden inside a ward like a Fidelius but the moment she left she could be traced, captured and used to find Harry's location.

Harry would not willing give up his beloved owl and he had asked the Goblins to do some research in this regard. If it worked, then Harry could "patent" the procedure and the Goblins would actually pay him an invention fee and it would then become the exclusive spell of the Goblin Nation and not be taught to any wizard except one who worked for the Goblins and even then they would be under oath never to use it unless in the course of working for the Goblins. The only other wizard who could use it would be Harry and he could place it in the Potter Family Grimoire for exclusive use by _his blood family only_.

At the moment, however, Harry was concentrating on healing and attempting to claim his Lordship. Until then after he was successful (or failed miserably) he was safe and away from Dumbledore and his crowd. Like Scarlett O'Hara "he'd think about it tomorrow" but for the moment he enjoyed his dinner and looked forward to having a decent night's sleep for once before he would start to undergo his ordeal tomorrow.

Chapter 4 – Dilemmas

By the time Hermione got home and managed to get rid of Fred and George, who had insisted of a complete tour of her house and a full explanation of the strange Muggle items which they found so fascinating, it was nearly 9:00 p.m. Her parents had left her a note saying "We're going ahead with our plans and if your lot are being their normal, uncaring, %*&#^*^ # selves, then probably we won't hear from you or see you until it's time to pick you up at the end of the year, so have a nice holiday."

She couldn't blame them as that was what usually happened. Now she missed her shopping trip and the quality time she had hoped to spend with her parents. Maybe they would give her some money to buy books and clothes but she doubted it as they had been complaining about being ill-used by their daughter and those creeps from "her world" and they were very angry so who could blame them.

She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast when she arrived and then before Fred and George would leave she had to feed them since "Mum always feeds you" so she had been obliged to use the last of her Muggle cash to send out for pizza which they had never had and were very eager to try as Lee Jordan always bragged about how good it was. When it arrived they ate all but one piece (the one Hermione had just managed to grab for herself) as well as guzzling down all of the few Cokes her parents allowed in the house.

They also scarfed up all the ice cream in the freezer and had started helping themselves to some Christmas food presents sent to her parents until the pizza arrived. She had to fight tooth and nail to stop them from raiding the drinks cabinet but she was fairly sure that while George distracted her Fred had snatched a bottle of vodka and something else. When they finally left she collapsed onto the couch debating whether to make a sandwich or an omelet when her parents came in.

Explanations were given and she might have been forgiven had not her father decided to make a drink and noticed that the unopened bottles of vodka, gin, spiced imported rum and an opened but hardly drunk bottle of 20 year old scotch whiskey were missing. More explanations were given as well as a heartfelt apology but her father was not in a forgiving mood as the whiskey had been a gift from a grateful patient and had probably cost around £50 and the other liquors had cost him £85.

Hermione sighed as from her father's look she would not be getting her shopping money. Oh well the Weasleys had struck again and were probably already drinking the booze and laughing like skunks. Her mother was a bit more sympathetic, but as it had been her responsibility to "keep an eye on and be responsible for 'her guests' from 'her world'" well… "Money does not grow on trees and we were going to take those bottles to the parties we have been invited to and now we have to buy more liquor and you know how angry your father gets after a visit from…"

She didn't hear the rest of her mother's lecture but had to appear to be listening all the while knowing that once again "those from her world" and ruined her holiday and damaged the relationship with her parents.

Unfortunately before she could make her escape to her room her father noticed that all of the whiskey cakes, the liquor chocolates and assorted other Christmas goodie gifts they had received were either completely devoured (Hermione hadn't had the chance to clean up before her parents came home) and those not eaten were missing. Damn the Twins were fast. They had probably shrunk them and placed the goodies into their pockets when the pizza arrived.

Now her father was furious and had gone out for a walk to cool down. Her mother dismissed her and sent her to bed while she did the cleanup. Hermione felt like a six year old as once again she had been used, abused and humiliated by a Weasley. If only she could take revenge on them but sighed knowing that she couldn't, especially against the Twins as they could dish out "pranks" but wouldn't allow anyone else to get revenge.

What really infuriated her was the remark that "Mum feeds you" when the Twins had to know that every time Hermione was "entertained" by the Weasley Family, she was obliged to bring a home gift in the form of either Muggle money or expensive food stuffs. Also she had learned quite by accident that since "entertaining Harry" at the Burrow before second year, Molly had been "authorized" by Dumbledore to withdraw funds out of Harry's trust vault to pay for his keep.

McGonagall had bitterly commented to her during one of their meetings (after imbibing her medicine) that "looking at little, underfed – or rather starved – Harry Potter one wouldn't think he was capable of eating G100 worth of food in the two-three weeks he spent at the Weasleys now would you." G100 worth of food would have served to feed the entire Weasley Family (including Bill, Charlie and Percy) for at least two months.

For the "services rendered" Hermione received nothing but the "thanks of Dumbledore" and the occasional secret pass to the Restricted Section of the Library. She had been promised being the fifth year Prefect which SHE REALLY DESERVED considering the other airheads in her year and Dumbledore had _**hinted**_ she _**might**_ be named Head Girl _if she did a good job_. Other than keeping the Twins from pranking her "too badly" and Ron not being able to _physically_ hurt her, was all she received for the "services rendered" to Dumbledore.

However, she knew for a fact that Molly was coining more than food money from Harry's vault with Dumbledore's permission as Ginny the bitch told her. She didn't know how much as Ginny had let it slipped once after attending a drinking party at Ravenclaw which she had been invited to by Michael Corner. Ginny had been soused and in a talkative mood and had wanted to rub in the fact that "Ravenclaws like my company and not Hermione Granger's, but then no one likes Hermione Granger – especially not boys."

The little #*#&#* would have probably said much more if only to taunt Hermione about her "failings" but George had seen her and made Katie Bell take Ginny to her room and put her to bed. There had been too many witnesses sitting in the common room including the House gossips Lavender and Parvati. George couldn't risk the entire school finding out about "House secrets" let alone the House of Weasley secrets.

In any event, Hermione didn't want to know what those sleazes were getting paid to do. Hermione was trying, as far as she was able, to help Harry, and was sad to know she was probably failing miserably at it. She was also trying to survive to graduation without too much damage being done to her reputation and/or her physical body. Her soul was already damaged and would no doubt receive more injury before June of 1998.

After Umbridge made her appearance this year, McGonagall had called Hermione into her office as soon as possible to warn her of the possible consequences. Then, after Harry had been forced to use the blood quill and Hermione reported it to McGonagall, the older witch had grown noticeably pale and another round of "medicine" had been served to the girl.

Apparently McGonagall thought this was the beginning of the end, especially since Voldemort's resurrection. "I suggest that after you take your OWLS you strongly consider leaving the country and transferring to another Magical school," she warned.

"But I don't want to leave Hogwarts," the girl had replied, "What about a career? Professor Dumbledore promised…"

"To hell what Albus promised ye, lass. He makes lots of promises and breaks more than he makes and does it all with a smile on his face and that damnable twinkle in his eye," she snapped out before almost draining a full glass.

"Despite what you think, what you…hope…well to be bloody honest with ye, it won't be found in Britain. No, I think it would be better if you left the country and went back to a Muggle school and study yer magic on the sly. I know ye are probably keeping up with your Muggle schooling because that is what you are lass – a seeker of knowledge," she said finishing the drink and pouring another.

"Well of course I've been keeping up not only because I am 'me' as you say but because my parents still hope that I'll go to University and…"

"And you should," she snapped. "Even if you stay and complete your education here ye WON'T get a decent job despite what Dumbledore promises. It's just the way things are. That old…BASTARD…just might force you to marry Ron Weasley to see the look on your face when ye are told ye must do it."

"HE CAN'T DO THAT AS I WOULDN'T EVER MARRY RON WEASLEY AND HE CAN'T MAKE ME!"

McGonagall gave an evil chuckle before replying "Ye are a Muggleborn lass and as a Muggleborn the law says that the Headmaster of Hogwarts is appointed your magical guardian. Albus passed the laws himself back in the early 1970's to "protect Muggleborns" but if ye ever got to read the law, a smart one like yourself would see it for what it really was – virtual enslavement. The law also provides _protection_ for a Muggleborn's offspring."

"Even if a Muggleborn marries a Pureblood or Half-blood, if the Pureblood or Half-blood dies leaving the Muggleborn and the offspring without the protection of a magical relative, Dumbledore can and does step in. That was how he really got away with naming himself Harry Potter's magical guardian."

"Even if Lily had survived and Sirius hadn't been fool enough to get himself throw in Azkaban, since James Potter was a Pureblood and the last of his line except for Harry, James could and probably did, put in his Will that Lily wouldn't be the only one to raise Harry. Someone else would have control over Harry and that someone would have to be at least a Half-blood."

"So James Potter didn't leave a Will?"

"Oh yes he did. I know because it was mandatory to have a Will for all Aurors and as the last of his line and being a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, James Potter had to have a Will. I do know for a certified fact that both he and Sirius had one and that I was one of the persons on the list as a guardian for Harry if both he and Sirius died."

"Well then why was Harry placed with the non-magical Dursleys?"

"Because Albus, _'acting in his capacity as Head of the Wizengamot,'_ went to Gringotts within an hour of knowing the Potters were dead, read the Will, illegally took it with him and then sealed it until such time as Harry reaches his majority or, it is rumored, until Dumbledore allows the Will to be publically read."

"But that still doesn't explain why Harry went to the Dursleys."

"Because Albus wanted him to go there. He sealed the Will and thus no one knows exactly what it says and he won't tell for 'security reasons' but since James had personally spoke to several people informing them he was putting them on a list of possible guardians, we who were approached know that one or more of us should have raised Harry. But Albus made it impossible to make a claim and we are helpless to do anything about it while Albus lives."

"Were the Weasleys on the list of potential guardians if Sirius died?"

"On no, I'm positive they were not because…well Lily loathed Molly and James thought they were too common and would only be after Harry's money. In fact, as soon as Molly found out she was carrying Ginny, her brothers approached James with a marriage contract trying to convince him that their future niece would make an excellent bride for Harry as - and this is from a direct quote because Moody was there and heard it – the Prewett Twins said that "Harry needs to marry a Pureblood girl and few will marry him because…well you married a Mudblood so he is a Half-blood. Our niece will be from a Light family and as it stands now you couldn't do better.' They added that Dumbledore totally approved."

"How did James react?"

"From what Moody said, he laughed in their faces and was very rude and condescending to them. They went away insulted but they didn't give up until they were killed and by then the Potters had gone into hiding."

"But Ginny has been telling everyone that she is going to marry Harry as they do have a marriage contract and she threatens anyone who attempts to go near him."

"Well Ginny, and definitely Molly, are going to be in for a nasty surprise because it is a well-known fact that Potters don't 'do marriage contracts' and haven't since four generations ago when someone tried to arrange one with the intention of killing off Lord Potter, as soon as the contract was signed, then marrying the underage heir off to the girl and then having the heir meet an untimely death. If fact there are – or were – several families who refused to do marriage contracts for that very reason."

"That is very interesting but there is no way Professor Dumbledore can force me into marrying…"

"YES HE CAN AND NEVER DOUBT IT FOR A MOMENT. Your parents are alive but non-magical. Even if you are of age the fact that you are a Muggleborn and he is considered your legal magical guardian he can and…has the right…to arrange a marriage for you and if you want to remain in this world you would have to obey and marry the wizard chosen for you or leave this world forever."

"BUT HE CAN'T BECAUSE I…"

"Have no rights as a Muggleborn – in Magical Britain at least – especially if _you are requested by a Pureblood_."

"WHAT?"

"It's a law and has been on the books for centuries. Several times in the past 50 years votes have been taken to remove this law but all attempts have met with failure. Albus, for all his bragging that he is the champion of the Muggleborns, never pushes for passing these new laws and – from what I have been told – even voted to keep it on the books."

"But, but…THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Yes, it is," she said filling her glass once again. If she was going to be confessing this much information to the girl she needed more liquid courage because if Albus ever found out she was telling Hermione this…"

"WELL I WILL NEVER MARRY RON WEASLEY. NEVER, EVER, EVER. Besides he why would he want to marry me as he hates me?"

"Because he hates you and could destroy you at his leisure. He'd enjoy it having you in his power and knowing you couldn't escape. Besides, Molly knows your parents have money."

"MY PARENTS have money, not me. Besides they have Muggle money and would never give me a dowry – especially to marry a Weasley."

McGonagall topped off the girl's glass and refilled her own as this next part was going to be difficult to tell and very hard to accept. She only hoped the girl believed her and chose to act on it before it was too late.

"Ms. Granger – Hermione. You are your parents' only child so you are their heir. Apparently, _someone_ did a bit of investigating at _someone's_ request. Moody heard about it and tipped me off as… he likes me if you know what I mean and knows that you are a favorite student of mine. He was at Grimmauld Place when a report of the investigation was being given and what he found out angered him, if only because it is unethical."

"What was reported?"

"What your parents are worth financially. Did you know that their house, which is in a very nice Muggle area, is paid off so they own it free and clear?"

"Yes, of course."

"The current market value of the house, along with an estimate of the furnishings, was found out, the value of the two cars your parents own free and clear, the amount which could be realized were their very lucrative dental practice be sold today as well as their insurance policies, their retirement fund, their investment portfolio, personal savings and your University trust fund should you choose to continue with your Muggle education all add up to approximately £2 million to £2.5 million. At this point in time, £2 million is worth about G400,000 and £2.5 million is worth G500,000."

Hermione knew her parents made good money, had excellent investments and had inherited some money when her maternal grandparents had died but she had no idea they were worth that much.

"Add in the knowledge that since You-Know-Who is back – even though the Ministry refuses to acknowledge the fact – there will be a new war. Maybe not this year or next but there will be one. In the last war the families of Muggleborns were targeted first. _'Accidents'_ happened all of the time such as houses catching fire, car accidents, etc."

"Your parents' home and business are not warded and, based on what happened during the last war, they will not be as you have to have the Ministry's permission for a Muggle home to be warded and then it is very expensive and must be done by a Ministry-approved organization. Since You-Know-Who is dead – and staying that way – according to the Ministry there is no need for a Muggle home to be warded so even if you convinced or hired someone to do it on the sly, if the Ministry found out, not only would you be fined, you might have your wand snapped since you are a Hogwarts student."

A cold chill went down Hermione's spine. She had never considered something like this could happen. The history books she had bought at Flourishes and Blotts only mentioned that Muggleborns had been targeted but not their non-magical relatives. No doubt the deaths of Muggles were not considered worthy of being printed in the books.

Seeing the look on the girl's face, McGonagall quickly continued. "There is a possibility that your parents will be one of the first…targets…once You-Know-Who starts the war in earnest. You are, after all, a member of the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy will probably be pushing for your parents to be some of the first victims to 'see that you are put into your proper place' and because you are Harry's friend and ally."

"You…you…don't really believe that…"

"Yes, I do, especially since the Ministry is going out of their way to deny the fact and the evidence and _Albus is letting it happen_. I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to force You-Know-Who out into the open sooner rather than later by letting it be thought that Dumbledore was 'helpless' and with Umbridge here and using a blood quill…."

"But that is why I am telling you this so that you and Professor Dumbledore can stop it."

"He won't and I can't. As usual, the staff has been given their orders, the news media is staring to crucify Harry, the students are being put into divisions and…it will not end well. It will probably be worse than last year if that is possible."

Hermione drained her glass but McGonagall did not refill it as the girl could not be allowed to become "too mellow" especially with Umbridge and Snape roaming the halls looking for victims. As it was she would have to have her personal house elf pop the girl back to Gryffindor Tower so she wouldn't be caught. The smell of liquor on her breath would immediately lose her the Prefect badge which she had honestly earned.

"Getting back to what could also happen," the old witch began, "G400,000 to G500,000 is a veritable fortune in our world. So far only Albus and yes the Weasleys, know that you could inherit that much money. Depending on his mood Albus just might 'reward' Ronald with your hand, or rather your inheritance money, and you would not have a choice especially if your parents die before you graduate. To get the money Albus could see you married to Ron and nothing you could say or do would prevent it from happening."

"I'd kill Ron before that."

"You'd go to Azkaban."

"Only if I got caught. I believe if could get away with a perfect crime if I had to."

The old witch smiled before replying, "Yes, I believe you could if you set your mind to it. However, that would leave Fred, George or even Percy. For G400,000 to G500,000 even Percy would marry a Muggleborn. In fact you'd do better with Percy as you have a lot in common both of you loving to learn and being dedicated to…"

"I'm not going to marry anyone – or at least I'd not going to be forced into marrying. Especially a Weasley – any Weasley."

"For that much money a Slytherin would 'request you' and Albus might consider it for one of his ridiculous reasons. Of course, a Slytherin would marry you, get the money and then you'd have an unfortunate accident so I think Albus would marry you off to someone more on the path of the Light."

"I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY ANYONE NO MATTER WHAT 'ALBUS' SAYS."

"So you say now, but…. That is why I suggest, based on what is going on so far, that you have a very serious talk with your parents when you go home for Christmas. DON'T send an owl as Umbridge is already monitoring the mail of certain 'persons of interest' with you being one of them. I will not say this again as it is your decision to make but I can't stress the fact that…you might not survive this next war even if we win. Please think carefully."

"But who will help Harry?"

McGonagall sighed heavily before replying, "I will as best as I can as will a few others, but, well there might not be anything you can do to truly help Harry. You always must take into consideration your parents' situation. At least give them a chance to survive."

After that was said the elf was called and the girl taken back to her room with much to think about.

McGonagall had been correct in that things did get worse. Ron did nothing except to complain and urge Harry into losing his temper and thus getting in trouble. Hermione knew that Ron enjoyed knowing what was happening to Harry in those detentions and that there was nothing the "Half-blood #*%#*#**# could do about it."

The strange Ravenclaw which they had met on the train had managed to tell Harry that she had seen Ron and Draco Malfoy talking. Hermione had managed to hide before they could see her but she didn't hear what else Looney had told Harry but he did shake his head sadly and said "Yes, I know… but there is nothing I can do about it is there?"

So Harry did know some things. She had always suspected it but never had the nerve to report it back to McGonagall and definitely not to Dumbledore as it would only get Harry in trouble and probably obliviated again. Yes, she knew that Harry was obliviated at the end of every year. She had found out about it by accident by seeing it done at the end of third year and overhearing Ron bragging to Ginny when they were at Grimmauld Place before Harry came.

She wondered at times if she had had the same thing happen to her but there was no one she could ask, even McGonagall. McGonagall did help her on occasion and protect her from the Weasleys as much as possible but Hermione was smart enough to know that McGonagall could or would only do so much and she didn't want to risk alienating the older witch as then she would truly be lost.

Hermione had been thinking about all of the conversations she had had with McGonagall over the years especially the last one in her office when she went to inform her about the use of blood quills. Harry had gone to McGonagall but was told to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. He had listened to Hermione this one time and, as he knew he would before he went, he had been shot down.

The fact that other Muggleborns, especially those in Gryffindor House were being subjected to the blood quill only angered Harry and Hermione more as it was noticed that no Pureblood – even a Weasley – was being punished in such a way. In fact, despite being his usual obnoxious self, Ron had not gotten a detention at all this year.

As she lay in her bed, Hermione started reviewing the past few months and realizing this fact as well as the Looney girl telling Harry something bad about Ron that he already knew, was it possible that Ron was now working with Umbridge and/or Malfoy? Percy had "abandoned his family" due to their faithfulness to Dumbledore and Harry and Ron had bragged that he had told Percy off when he suggested that Ron dump Harry, but did he really?

Today had been a real eye-opener, what with Harry leaving, the panic and confusion at Grimmauld Place, Molly screaming, Ron moaning more than usual, Ginny being Ginny and crying crocodile tears because she was worried about _her Harry_ and then the Twins coming to her home, doing damage, insulting her and her parents and actually ripping them off stealing food and booze thus getting her into more trouble.

Since she couldn't sleep she got up and went down stairs to find that her father had come home and he and her mother were sitting in the kitchen talking about the situation. Her father was very angry and her mother was dejected and feeling helpless to do anything about the situation.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said getting their attention, "We have to have a long delayed talk."

And talk they did. Hermione quickly explained what had been going on in the past 4½ years, and the talk she had had with McGonagall at the beginning of the year. She told about Harry's disappearance and admitted that yes, her mother was right to feel helpless.

She stressed the danger they soon might be facing and that it would be a very good idea if they took that trip around the world they had always wanted to do or take a year or two off and do volunteer work with a charitable organization.

Last but not least, she told her parents about the possibility of her…being orphaned and the consequences. Naturally her father exploded and it took almost an hour for him to calm down enough for plans to be made.

They had stayed up all night talking, planning and reconnecting. Mrs. Granger called their office to cancel and reschedule all appointments for that day as "a family problem" had come up but things should be calmed down enough for work to resume on the 29th.

If it had been at all possible, Hermione would not be going back to finish the year, but the Grangers had too many things to do, too many arrangements to make before they could leave. Hermione promised that she would leave Hogwarts after her fifth year. If her parents decided they would all leave and go to Australia, then that's where she would go.

There were two schools of magic there and she could buy books and do private study and eventually sit for NEWTS or whatever the Australian equivalent of NEWTS were. Hopefully, McGonagall could forward her OWL results to her eventually. She would not mention her plans to McGonagall until the last day of fifth year before she boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home. If necessary she would just send a rental owl to the old witch just before the Grangers left England. At the moment it was too soon to say what she would do until it was time to do it.

She did manage to convince her parents to rent a flat or a motel room as soon as possible because she felt they might not be safe living in their home. Besides they would be doing a lot of packing and getting rid of things so it might make sense to rent a flat.

The only contact she had with anyone was the day before she had to return to school when an owl delivered a letter from McGonagall informing the girl she needed to have a private meeting with her immediately after the feast ended.

So far the rest of the world did not know that Harry was missing and Dumbledore still hadn't decided on what he would be telling Umbridge and others the reason why Harry was missing. Knowing Dumbledore he was probably still hoping that Harry would be found before the next day but the likelihood of that happening was small - minuscule in fact. But that was Dumbledore for you.

So it was back to school to endure the horrors until she and her parents could "do a Harry" and successfully leave. She only hoped she and her parents survived to make their escape

.

Chapter 5 – Here's Harry

Hermione had been very surprised to see Harry Potter sitting in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express. True to form she immediately started berating him until she closed the door after her and Harry got up to help her store trunk.

"It's not Harry, it's me Remus," came the whisper.

"Polyjuice then?"

"Yes. For the moment. We have a lead, a very slim lead but Dumbledore is very hopeful. We managed to find a few hairs on Harry's clothes and his comb so I have enough to last up to the feast tonight and then I will glamour myself while sleeping in the dorm room. I have to use it while eating in the Great Hall and attending classes because Umbridge might be checking for glamours. At the most we have about a week's worth of potion but Snape is brewing more so until then Tonks will be impersonating Harry."

"She's taking time off then?"

"She has enough time accumulated to take 'emergency leave for a family matter' and if Harry hasn't been found by then she might have to put in for an unpaid leave of absence or even quit her job."

"What if Harry can't be found at all?"

"Dumbledore refuses to believe that Harry won't be found. Until then no one must know he is missing, especially Umbridge and the Ministry."

Hermione bit her lip in thought before asking the next question. "You do know that Umbridge has been giving Harry a lot of detentions and is making him write lines using a blood quill."

"What?" came the low outraged whisper.

"Didn't Ron tell you? Umbridge has been giving Muggleborns and certain Half-bloods detentions and makes them write lines with a blood quill. Harry has had the most detentions and already has a permanent scar which reads 'I must not tell lies' carved into his hand."

The familiar face of Harry Potter now turned ugly as an irate Werewolf was desperately trying to control his temper.

"No. I was not told anything about a blood quill. Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"I believe he does. Harry actually told Professor McGonagall but she could only tell him to keep his head down and try to stay out of trouble. I'm not sure whether the other students have told anybody. I think there are a few in Hufflepuff and possibly one or two in Ravenclaw that are serving these detentions and Colin Creevey of Gryffindor."

That revelation did nothing to calm Remus down. If anything he was in more danger of losing it.

"I have to go to the Prefect compartment for the meeting but I'll be back as soon as I can. Did anyone warn you about Malfoy's usual visit or will that be a surprise also?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth, "No one has. Does this happen often?"

"Every time we ride the train. Malfoy shows up, doesn't bother knocking and just barges in with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him, cracking their knuckles – once they've lifted them off the ground where they have been dragging them. Then Draco gives his usual insult and threat or two, Harry tries not to lose his temper but usually fails especially when Ron makes things worse. Since Malfoy has been given some more power by Umbridge he has been more awful than usual."

"It appears there are a few things which missed the briefing."

"I'm surprised Ron and Ginny are here with you. Ron could already be in the Prefect's compartment but Ginny has been sitting with us this year so she should be here keeping you company."

"They're here but told me to go ahead and get a compartment – like I usually do."

"No, usually they are always late and don't let Harry out of their sight. Something's up Professor Lu…"

"Harry, I'm Harry."

"Something's up so if you get the chance please let me know what happens as Ron and Ginny like to withhold important things," she said before leaving the compartment and heading towards the Prefect compartment.

Ron was not there but Malfoy and Parkinson were. Fortunately so was the Ravenclaw Head Boy and Hufflepuff Head Girl so Malfoy had to watch himself. However, Hermione could tell he was bursting to tell her something, probably very bad or at least personally insulting, but he would have to wait.

The train left the station and Ron didn't show up until the meeting was in session for about 20 minutes. Since Hermione was not with him he had apparently forgotten he was a Prefect and had to attend a mandatory meeting, not that he admitted it at the meeting. No that would wait until they were dismissed and arrived at the compartment.

Ginny was sitting there with "Harry" who was not looking very happy. Apparently Neville and Luna Lovegood had tried to sit with them but Ginny hadn't allowed it saying that Harry was sick and didn't need any aggravation so "go sit somewhere else" she had commanded them.

"Harry" had told her she was being rude but she merely replied that she didn't care and that both of them were losers so they shouldn't be forced to sit with them. She then made idle chitchat which only annoyed "Harry" especially after she informed him about the marriage contract which Harry not only knew about but was in complete agreement. He had spent a very miserable half hour waiting for Hermione and Ron to arrive listening to Ginny talking non-stop and basically telling lies.

The one thing Harry had managed to tell Sirius about girls was that the one girl he would never date and definitely not shag was Ginny Weasley. He had then given some very good reasons why not and even Sirius (who believed that a Marauder should shag every girl possible and then dump them) had to agree with Harry's reasons. Remus certainly did.

Once Hermione and Ron arrived, Hermione spelled the door locked and closed the curtains. For good measure she added a silencing charm before asking, "Okay what's going on, what's been happening at Grimmauld Place?"

"That's really not any of your business," Ron snapped out. "Dumbledore doesn't want you to know because he thinks it's your fault that Harry escaped."

Remus lost it – big time. "Shut up you whiny bastard. Dumbledore thinks no such thing as Hermione was at home and you were the one who 'didn't notice or hear anything' so stopped trying to blame her."

"Don't you tell me to shut up you…" but a quick spell from Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand stopped Ron from finishing his rant by silencing and magically binding him.

"I've been briefed by Dumbledore and apparently you were supposed to brief me concerning Harry's life at school. You didn't. I'm going in cold and I won't put up with it as it could endanger my mission."

"And you Ginny," he snapped, "First you were rude to Neville and Luna then you sat here telling me things that I know are definite lies."

"NO I WASN'T! EVERYTHING I'VE SAID HAS BEEN TRUE. HARRY AND I…."

"Do not have a marriage contract because it's against House of Potter rules and if Harry entered into one whether knowingly or unknowingly, he would be disinherited."

"YOU LIE. YOU LIE. DUMBLEDORE PERSONALLY MADE UP THE CONTRACT AND…"

"And he had no right to do it. If it is carried out, Harry will be disinherited as per the laws of the House of Potter and Charlus Potter ironclad last Will and Testament."

"NO THAT IS WRONG! DUMBLEDORE HAS ARRANGED IT ALL AND WE WILL BE GETTING MARRIED" Ginny screamed.

"Oh you could get married but Harry will never be Lord Potter or have access to the main Potter vaults. Have Bill check with Gringotts and he'll tell you," said "Harry" smiling happily.

Hermione had a hard time keeping a straight face. Finally Ginny got up and left the compartment to search for and no doubt whine and complain to the Twins. They'd set "Harry" straight.

As she opened the door and rushed out Malfoy was walking down the corridor trying to break in. He didn't even try to harass her as now he could do it to Potter instead. So he rushed in only to be spelled out of the room, the doors shut and relocked. It was not going to be Malfoy's day nor Ginny's as "Harry" would not allow her back into the compartment.

The rest of trip Hermione and Remus spent having a nice conversation. Remus filled her in on what had been happening at Grimmauld Place. There was nothing new to tell as despite ruining everybody's holiday by making them search for Harry not a clue could be found.

Hermione took the opportunity to tell Remus what the Twins had done at her home and how mad her parents were because of it. Remus sadly told her there was nothing that could be done about it as the Twins would deny it and Molly would go tattling to Dumbledore and try to get Hermione in trouble.

"When we get to school I'll see if I can reclaim the booze so maybe your father will calm down. The Twins should have lots of booze since I know they have been ripping Sirius off as even Moody caught them and confiscated the bottles. Of course as soon as he left they helped themselves to more so their trunks should be rattling."

Hermione only left the compartment mere minutes before they would be arriving because she had to change into her robes and use the loo. Fortunately Ginny had given up waiting outside the door so Hermione and "Harry" both managed to sneak out without running into her. "Harry" had unspelled Ron but then Ron had to make a loo run so they didn't have to listen to him complaining about what "Harry" had done. They felt "very naughty" but happy.

The feast was so-so and depressing as Umbridge insisted on giving a "welcome back" speech outlining some of the new changes she was enacting. "Harry" was not called to the Headmaster's office much to Hermione's surprise but she found out later that was because Dumbledore decided to have "Harry" go to McGonagall's office for their evitable talk.

By then Remus was using the glamour and briefed Dumbledore about Ron and Ginny's "lack of cooperation" but he was canny enough not to mention the disastrous marriage contract talk. He did mention the blood quill only to be informed that unfortunately, "There is nothing we can do about it at the moment other than for Harry not to earn any new detentions."

The next day "Harry" had earned a detention before lunch and got to experience firsthand the pain of a blood quill. Remus also had to risk using a glamour as Hermione had informed him that Umbridge watched Harry closely during his detention probably because "she enjoys watching him suffer." Yet another thing that Ron "forgot to tell him" but then that was Hermione's job.

After the polyjuice potion ran out, Tonks took over as Harry then Remus replaced her when the fresh batch was ready. Two weeks passed until that potion and Harry's hair supply ran out. Tonks was going to have to take that leave of absence unless Harry was found or Dumbledore came up with another idea. The old wizard refused to reveal that Harry was missing because it would be "too dangerous" but it had been almost four weeks since Harry disappeared and Remus could not handle any more detentions and Tonks refused to do them as she was starting to get blood poisoning. She also mentioned the quills to Sirius who had been infuriated that his godson had to endure such torture.

"I don't care if there 'isn't anything you can do'," he had told Dumbledore. "This is Harry we are talking about and I want it stopped now so that when he…gets back, he won't have to go through this again."

Since Dumbledore never listened to anyone he merely caught Sirius off guard and obliviated him about the blood quill and then was forced to compel Tonks to take the leave of absence and impersonate Harry as well as exposing herself to the blood quill. He also obliviated Remus about several things and was considering if he should obliviate Granger when the latest copy of the _Daily Prophet_ arrived. The headline would be solving the "Harry being missing problem" while creating loads more.

The headline read:

 _POTTER LORDSHIP CLAIMED_

 _EMANCIPATED DUE TO PARTICIPATING IN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

 _HARRY POTTER CLAIMS HIS RIGHTFUL HERITAGE EARLY_

Everybody was shocked and some were even horrified, especially after they read the full article.

Several people ran out of the Great Hall starting with Dumbledore, Umbridge, and then Snape who was frantically clutching his left arm. Apparently he was being summoned and Voldemort was in a temper as Snape NEVER showed emotion or cried out in pain but it was obvious the depth of his agony if he was showing this much emotion. Tonks, still disguised as Harry, had not yet come down to breakfast but only Hermione had noticed and knew why, namely, Tonks was very ill due to the constant exposure to the blood quill and had spent last night in the Infirmary where she still was until she was "healed enough" to attend classes.

Hermione had been half way through the article when it was grabbed from her hands so that Fred could read it. He let out a string of curses and ordered George, Ron and Ginny to follow him out of the hall. He still had the paper in his hands and the four had purposely left Hermione out.

Since she didn't have her newspaper she glanced up at McG in time to see her mentor scream, letting out a howl which would have done a banshee proud. It was obvious that she was in great distress as Pomfrey was already at her side trying to administer aid. McG looked as if she would collapse at any moment and you could clearly hear her mutter "No, no, no…. It's can't be true, it just can't. Not one of my own."

She then did fall limply into her seat and would have fallen to the floor had not Sprout come to help. Sprout gently levitated McG out of her seat while Pomfrey conjured a stretcher. Just as they were leaving the hall Hermione joined them asking if she could be of any help.

A lot of mumbling was going on and a few shouts of outrage and, not surprising, laughter was coming from the Slytherin table. Ordinarily Pomfrey would not let a student accompany her to the Infirmary especially under these circumstances but hearing the rumblings and feeling the magical anger, she thought it would be better if Granger left the room and was given refuge in the Infirmary.

Once outside of the hall Pomfrey summoned the three house elves assigned to the Infirmary and had them pop the four witches directly to the Infirmary. Once McG was settled on a bed the elves put the Infirmary in lock down while Pomfrey started treating her colleague.

"Professor Sprout," Hermione said, "Although I am truly worried about Professor McGonagall, may I borrow your copy of the _Prophet_ as my copy was snatched before I could finish it."

"How far along did you get?"

"The part where Harry tells about…the Weasleys and all of the things they did…probably at Dumbledore's request."

"And you are wondering what was said about you?"

"Naturally but I am worried about Professor McGonagall as she is very upset."

Sprout sighed heavily before saying, "Well you can't blame her. All of us suspected that Harry was being abused and only SNAPE," she spat out viciously, "refused to see."

"Just so you know," she said still holding onto her copy of the newspaper, "The rest of us baulked at Albus' orders but…" she hesitated, "since we are employees of the Headmaster – a fact which he constantly reminds us of – we have no choice whatsoever but to obey him in all things."

"Not to contradict you Professor, but aren't you employees of Hogwarts just like the Headmaster?"

Sprout spat out a bitter laugh. "Theoretically we are but since becoming Headmaster and over the years…well let's just say he has changed the 'rules of the game' and we are trapped. Do you remember Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creature teacher before Hagrid? Despite the loss of many of his limbs Albus refused to let him retire until he allowed him to. Albus has arranged things so that no matter how many years a person has worked at Hogwarts, if he decides we are not worthy of receiving our pensions, well then we don't. The only reason Silvanus was allowed to retire, was because Albus wanted Hagrid to take the position. Why no one knows but Silvanus was delighted to leave and did."

"Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank subbed for Hagrid because – it wasn't announced not even in the _Prophet_ – but Silvanus died shortly after retiring. According to his daughter who he was living with, he was very healthy despite the loss of various body parts, but he was sitting in the garden one day and he apparently died of natural causes, suddenly and without warning."

"Oh that is so sad. At least he got to retire and relax for a little while."

"Oh yes, but only for about three months. The really worrying thing is that after working for over thirty years and accruing his pension benefits it was found out that a _law had recently been passed and approved by the Board of Governors_ , which stops pension payments as soon as the pensioner dies. It other words his daughter and her family were denied the remainder of his pension. Instead it went directly into the one of the many _mysterious Hogwarts charities_ established by Albus since he became Headmaster."

Looking at the girl's puzzled expression Sprout decided to tell the girl how the pension plan worked. "It is a little known fact but since Albus became Headmaster he changed many things. Before a teacher accrued their pension benefits for each year they worked so the longer you worked the more money you received. Then Albus got a bright idea to use a Muggle formula regarding pensions and – I can't explain it too well as most of us never understood it and were told to 'trust Albus' – since the late 1960's we have to contribute to our plan."

"Well that is a form of a Muggle retirement plan," Hermione started to explain before Sprout interrupted her.

"We have to pay a third of our salaries into this 'plan' and considering we don't make much to begin with, at least any more, it is a hardship. The money is automatically deducted from our pay and, just so you know, none of us, not even when we became Heads of House, have received a raise in salary since 1972. Prices and taxes have gone up, but not our salaries."

For once Hermione used her all but non-existent tact to look shocked and sad.

"Albus 'explained it all to us' as since we have room and board and access to the Hogwarts Library we should be honored to work here. Also since none of us are allowed to marry and/or have dependents our money goes further as we 'hardly have any expenses other than purchasing a new pair of socks every so often' so we are not to worry," Sprout said once again very bitterly.

"You are not allowed to marry?"

"No. Teachers had always been allowed to marry and even be given family quarters if they had children, but not since Albus became Headmaster. Albus believes that we should be 'married to our job' and while I had no plans to marry and Filius is a widower as was Silvanus, we had no problem. However, if you were a widow, widower or divorced you could be hired but you would not be if you had dependent children."

"So say if Professor Babbling wanted to get married, she would have to quit?"

"Theoretically, BUT she would have to have Albus' permission to leave despite having only taught here for six years. She definitely wouldn't be eligible for a pension but unless she had Albus' permission to leave she wouldn't get a reference if she just ran off and got married. She also would not receive a refund of the money she had paid into the pension fund."

"But that's horrible," screamed Hermione. "Why would anyone even apply for employment at Hogwarts if they had to adhere to such rigid, unfair terms of employment?"

"There aren't that many jobs available in Britain. It used to be considered an honor to work at Hogwarts and only the best and brightest were recruited to work here. Albus also did away with several subjects which had been taught at Hogwarts for centuries because he felt we offered sufficient courses to give students a good education. No doubt you talked with the students from Beauxbatons and Darmstadt when they were here last year and if you did, you were probably told how many cores courses they are required to take as well as the many extra electives they are offered after their third year."

Actually Hermione did not have any opportunity to chat with the students from the other schools as she had to "do her job" and watch and help Harry. It had been a miracle that she had meet Victor Krum in the Library and as usual she was doing research and homework assignments. Besides the other three Houses had warned the other students all about the "Golden Trio problem" as she knew they were really called. Therefore the other students avoided Hermione or were protected by the Puffs, Claws and Snakes.

"I finally managed to calm Minnie down and have given her a dreamless sleep potion," said Pomfrey who had quietly moved over to the two witches. Hermione realized that Sprout was still holding the newspaper and their "chat" had lasted rather long. She realized now that Sprout had probably been doing it purposely because she didn't want Hermione to read the paper.

"That's a relief," said Sprout. "I have just been telling Miss Granger about career opportunities at Hogwarts as well as some of the rules and regulations of our employment."

"Ah" was Pomfrey's only reply. "I trust you have given up any 'dream' you may have had about becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. If not…well, perhaps you should have a few more chats with some of the other teachers, like Babbling, Sinistra and Vector." As these were the youngest and unmarried teachers at Hogwarts, Pomfrey hoped that they could convince the headstrong, single-minded girl not to even think about becoming a Hogwarts employee in any form.

"I'll admit I have found out some interesting information from Professor Sprout," Hermione began to say, "however, I believe she was telling me this information so that I would not ask to see her copy of the _Prophet._ "

"True, but then there is plenty of time to read that rag," Sprout said. "How do you think Minnie will handle some of the 'revelations' of the article and how to you think that Harry found out so much of the information?"

"I haven't the slightest idea how Minnie will react as she probably doesn't have a clue herself," Pomfrey answered. "Besides no doubt all of us will be called in to _testify_ and/or some, if not all of us, will probably be suffering the consequences regarding the terms and conditions of our employment. Albus has arranged things to go his way and if he falls we all do."

"Hmmph, Albus will wiggle his way out one way or another and throw us to the wolves," Sprout said, smacking Hermione's hand away from the copy of the _Prophet_ which she had clutched tightly in her hand.

"What Pomona is trying to say is that Albus has us all under special, binding magical oaths and we can't tell the truth or answer certain questions without actually losing our magic and our lives. At the very least we can be imprisoned for contempt of court even though we can't tell. We are even worse off than being a Death Eater because at least they can hide, curse people to make their escape and if captured would probably be freed by their fellows on old Voldie's orders. Albus will leave us to rot as he will have no use for us if he is caught out."

"But why did you volunteer to take these oaths and get…"

The laughter of both older witches filled the air until Poppy calmed down enough to answer.

"Albus is the most conniving, unscrupulous, manipulative bastard you'd ever have the misfortune to meet. He's made us sign contracts whose real wording was confounded and several other tricks. He's used the full power and authority of all of his positions to change laws to suit his needs, has dug up blackmail on people and has even arranged for the blackmail to happen to have it. He's lied, swindled, manipulated his way through the halls of power and has done it all so subtly or secretly for the past 60 or so years that most people never noticed or cared until it involved them."

"And heaven forbid if you were stupid or naïve enough to join the Order of the Phoenix. Fortunately, Filius found out a few things and warned me and a few others not to join. However, due to our being employees of Hogwarts Albus has _forced us to work for the Order_ like poor Poppy."

"AND NEVER ASK A FAVOR FROM ALBUS DUMBLEDORE," Poppy stressed. "He will grant it if it suits him but then he will call it in and the price you pay will be 100 times more than just getting your nephew out of a scrap or recommending you for an apprenticeship or the like."

"And don't get me started…" Sprout started to say but the words never got out of her mouth as Hermione, annoyed at not getting to read the paper, suddenly accioed it from her hand and then quickly stunned both older witches. Their bodies hit the floor with a thud.

"Sorry I HAD TO DO THAT," said Hermione to the frozen witches not being the least sorry, "but I know you are hiding something from me and I NEED TO READ ABOUT IT."

So she did and then wished she hadn't.

Apparently Harry Potter knew a lot more than people thought and whether all of it was true or not, he said it and the _Prophet_ had printed it and, according to another article, Amelia Bones was in the process of calling in persons of interest for questioning and arranging for prosecution. All of it was horrible.

A few things she already knew about in regard to Harry's life at Hogwarts and the incidents which he had gone through, etc. Naturally she knew about the Weasleys' participation, Ron's and the Twins' control of Gryffindor House, Snape allowed...well to be Snape, and other things. Mercifully her participation was muted compared to the Weasleys or at least it was so far.

She had only guessed about how Harry was treated by the Dursleys and when she told her suspicions to Dumbledore he always had an excuse and she had come out of his office convinced that anything involving Harry and the Dursleys was just Harry being a difficult, teenage boy. However, what Harry told in the article were downright horrifying. His life with the Dursleys was just one of the investigations Amelia Bones was pursuing and if 1/10th was true the Dursleys deserved to be thrown into jail – or even both Muggle and Magical jails – and the keys thrown away.

Other things shocked her when she read them especially when it concerned the teachers and other staff members. No wonder Sprout was delaying giving her the newspaper as she was trying to explain why things were done the way they were and the teachers' apparent indifference to Harry's treatment by the school and students.

She was crying before she finished the main article and since with the exception of the Society and Sports Section the entire contents of the _Prophet_ was devoted entirely to Harry Potter and his life.

She was just half way through an article concerning Harry's heritage and how it had been withheld from him by Dumbledore and others when the doors of the Infirmary were blown open. Apparently, since Pomfrey had locked them Aurors who were now entering had to blow them open to enter. They looked at Hermione, then down at the floor where Sprout and Pomfrey were lying stunned, then at each other, then back at Hermione before one of the Aurors quickly stunned Hermione and she knew no more.

The Aurors then retrieve the three unconscious witches and the sleeping McGonagall and portkeyed them to the Ministry as, true to the _Prophet_ , Amelia Bones had started collecting the _persons of interest_ and the fun would now really begin.

Chapter 6 – Useful Knowledge

Harry Potter was enjoying a leisurely breakfast in his new home. The poor, downtrodden orphan boy whose life could have come out of a Dickens' novel was now living in the height of luxury.

He was living in a castle and slept in the Lord's suite which was larger than the entire ground floor of the Dursleys' house. The bedroom contained a king size four poster bed hung with silver embroidered green velvet curtains and matching coverlet. The bed linens were white linen of the finest quality and the mattress and pillows were stuffed with…well Harry didn't know what they were stuffed with but it might have been feathers from the wings of angels for all he knew. The room didn't contain a clothes cupboard because it had a walk-in closet the size of the master bedroom at Privet Drive.

There were end tables on either side of the bed, two large commodes, a huge floor length mirror positioned between the commodes and a dressing table with a chair, all of which looked as if they were "acquired" from a room at Versailles. Several deep piled antique Persian carpets covered the highly polished hard wood floors and in front of the very large ornate green marble fireplace there were two expensive and ridiculously comfortable black leather couches separated by a coffee table of rare inlaid woods. Goblin made silver candle sticks and wall scones completed the decor of the room.

Just off to the side was a door leading to a private bathroom with a sunken bathtub the size of Harry's "bedroom" (or rather Dudley's second bedroom) that was made from white marble and magically heated to a desired temperate of the bather's choosing. A separate shower stall also of white marble was in a corner of the room for "quick" ablutions as well as a large sink with an ornate mirror hanging over it and…luxury among luxury at least in Harry's mind, the toilet seat was of the same marble but was _heated_ as were the large fluffy towels hanging on the racks. All the fixtures were of gold - real gold, not plated – and the (heated) floors were covered in plush gold colored throw rugs nearly as deep and luxurious as the carpets in the bedroom.

There were three large casement windows with lush velvet curtains of a different shade of green than those of the bed as well as a full length window which led out to a balcony overlooking the manmade lake and beautifully landscaped formal gardens. And this…jewel…was where the new Lord of several Houses, Harry-several-middle-names-he-never-knew-he-had, had been sleeping for the past three nights.

He was currently dining in the "small" (for a castle) family breakfast parlour, which was the size of the Gryffindor common room where the family had their private, informal breakfasts and occasional lunch and dinners for the solo diner. It also had a lovely view overlooking the herb garden. It was the first time he was dining in this room because until yesterday he had been too busy recovering from this and that, having meetings with Goblins, solicitors, reviewing all sorts of lists from potential employees to just how much wealth and possessions he owned. He had been living, working and eating in his bedroom but late yesterday, since everything was ready, he had the luxury of being given a tour of the castle by the Head House Elf, Jeeves.

Yes he had a house elf named Jeeves because Jeeves' first assigned master had read and greatly enjoyed the adventures of Bertie Wooster and his faithful and extremely resourceful man servant Jeeves the Butler. After his beloved master died (mysteriously) Jeeves had been sent back to serve the Lord of the House and through hard work, determination, competence and even more than usual loyalty than even the best house elf, Jeeves had risen to the lofty position of Head House Elf for the House of Black.

Yes Harry Potter was not only the Lord of the House of Potter but Lord of the House of Black and several other ones which he didn't know about because Dumbledore wanted it that way and EVERYBODY – except for Voldemort, certain Goblins, assorted powerful Death Eaters and his many, many enemies – obeyed Dumbledore or faced dire consequences. At least that was what the old coot liked to believe and for the most part it was true and had been concerning his total, unscrupulous control over the orphaned Harry Potter.

But now that Harry had final broken free he was determined to stay that way, right many wrongs, save certain favorite people from despair, death and destruction and ruin the life of Albus Dumbledore as much as humanly possible without getting caught and dragged back into the old #$* ^& & & 's clutches. Hell, if he could arrange it, he'd gladly see the old #$*&#*&$#&& KILLED! Killed horribly if possible and if there was sufficient time to do it but dead (and unlike Voldemort) staying that way forever and ever. The boy considered that his true destiny and not the one which Dumbledore had planned for Harry, Tom and the Magical World in general.

Harry had been very impressed with the castle and its contents, especially the china and crystal. He'd never admit it to anybody but then again, nobody would ever think of asking him, but he did appreciate good china and crystal. The only books read at Privet Drive were Petunia's books on antiques, especially the ones containing china and crystal patterns. She also coveted silver, brass, enamels and collectible figurines but Vernon only bought things which were easily recognizable and then only to impress clients.

Petunia had inherited her mother's plain sterling silver flatware and that was the only silver she possessed. But it was only service for eight and had none of the "extras" she wanted like fish forks, ice cream servers, berry scopes, strawberry servers, cheese knives, asparagus servers, oyster forks, sugar tongs and all the individual specialty pieces used in Victorian and Edwardian times. She'd never get any of it but she could and did dream.

Poor Petunia would have the biggest fit of her life if she got to see what Harry now possessed. It wasn't Goblin made silver (not that Petunia would care) but it was yet another thing which Harry could appreciate. The House of Black possessed a set of Victorian sterling silver with ALL (and more) OF THE UNIQUE PIECES PETUNIA HAD DROLLED OVER and in total it was service for SIXTY because that was how many people the dining table in the main dining room was capable of holding. Harry had totally freaked out and Jeeves had the elves set out a service for six with all of the silver pieces and the corresponding china (Limoges) pieces and crystal stemware just to have an idea how it would look.

It was truly magnificent and he was toying with the idea of having the table completely set up with "the works" and then kidnapping Petunia showing it to her (as well as the two Faberge's eggs he owned) complete with twelve epergnes, two dozen candelabras holding twelves candles each, assorted bowls, sauce boats, salt dishes, etc. and lying on exquisite damask tablecloths with intricately folded matching napkins and then saying to his Aunt "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah – this is all mine and not yours and never will be because you were so mean to me" but he probably wouldn't as that would be too petty and Harry wasn't nasty was he? Hell yes, he certainly would be if he had the time!

He was still pondering on doing such a thing as he ate off of the Sèvres "breakfast service" (well it matched the chocolate and coffee services). Since he considered this to be a very important day and the "beginning of the end" as he termed it, he was going all out in being the Lord of the Manor bit. He was dining on brioche French toast with a warm cinnamon apple compote instead of cheap syrup which the Dursleys and Hogwarts used to drown the french toast and pancakes they served, as well as a dish of fresh mixed berries with cream and a side dish of Canadian bacon. He was drinking chocolate from the chocolate service – because he was in the mood – but also had a pitcher of fresh, cold milk for his enjoyment. He hardly ever got milk especially fresh cold milk and he had been overdoing it since he had started his new life.

He had already decided to save Petunia and Dudley – but definitely NOT Vernon - from what was coming and had already taken steps to do so, but should he invite them here for a short time if only to rub it in what they might have shared if they had treated him with even the basic kindness and care that every human being had a right to be treated? He was interrupted from his musings as one of his solicitors was shown in.

"Good morning my Lord. No doubt you've seen the _Prophet_?"

"Oh, hi Marius" Harry said to Marius Black, a member of that Ancient and Noble House. He had been born a Black but it was discovered that he was a Squib and thus he was cast out. His name had been burnt off the Black Tapestry at Grimmauld Place for that very reason but only by Walburga Black who had no right to do such a thing. It was a good thing for her that the Tapestry at Grimmauld Place was merely a copy of the main Tapestry otherwise she would have been guilty of committing a crime against the family and duly punished for the offense.

Although the motto of House of Black was "Toujours Pur" or "Always Pure" they allowed their Squibs to not only live but to be educated and cared for in the Muggle world as there was always a possibility they would produce a magical child especially if they married another Squib. All children born in the Magical world were precious and if it was possible that a Squib could someday "redeem" him or herself by producing a magical child then so be it.

At least that was the opinion of some families like the Blacks. Others like the Malfoys, Averys, Flints, Weasleys and Prewetts did not hold with that opinion and either dumped the child off at a Muggle orphanage or…took other more extreme steps to solve the "problem" of having a Squib in the family. Marius had been lucky and was sent to good Muggle public schools and then to Oxford University where he earned a law degree. Being a Squib he knew about the Magical world and part of his practice dealt with handling certain "delicate" situations.

His great niece Andromeda had also chosen the same profession when she had been disowned after marrying a Muggleborn, who also entered law. Because they both had Magic, they had a better connection to both worlds but for some reason uncle and great niece avoided each other. It was Andromeda who refused to get to know her uncle but he knew the reason why so he didn't pursue the matter. They had met twice due to business and basically ignored each other. It had been puzzling to Harry until Marius explained why. It became just another reason to hate Dumbledore.

Marius refused the offer of breakfast having already eaten but did try the chocolate and found it delightful. Eventually a scone was placed in front of him and he absentmindedly ate it while he briefed Harry on the success of his latest assignments.

"I was just about to portkey from Gringotts when it was announced that Dumbledore had stormed into the bank and was demanding an immediate appointment with Ragnok. Fudge had already beat him to it and showed up at the bank with twelve Aurors demanding that you be turned over to him immediately so that you could be tried for the murder of Cedric Diggory - among other things."

After Harry had disappeared and could not be found, he had been accused of murdering Cedric Diggory and using the excuse that Voldemort had resurrected to cover up the crime. He was now considered Public Enemy No. 1 and a large reward was offered for his arrest. Since it had been announced that the Goblins knew where Harry was, since he had claimed the Potter Lordship – illegally according to Fudge – they had to turn that dark, evil, dangerous, lying, panic spreading son of a Mudblood whore over to the Ministry of Magic that very day or face closure and seizure of all assets held in their bank.

"Although I didn't witness the scene" Marius said "I heard the look on the faces of Fudge and Dumbledore were priceless when not only were all of the Aurors stunned but they were all immediately arrested by the twenty Aurors from the ICW. Naturally Dumbledore screamed that he was the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot before the Head ICW Auror 'reminded him' that he wasn't because Fudge had declared it so."

Marius started chuckling as he added "Dumbledore then 'reminded' the Auror that he had only allowed Fudge to think that and that everybody at the ICW knew that Albus Dumbledore was still the Supreme Mugwump and he was only 'pretending to go along with Fudge' because Voldie was back, Fudge was being bribed to deny it and once Dumbledore's trap was sprung to out Voldie, Fudge and the others would be arrested and brought to trial with Dumbles being the judge, etc."

"It was then the ICW Head Auror informed Dumbledore that no, he wasn't the Supreme Mugwump anymore because evidence of his many wrongdoings were finally brought to light and he was actually being arrested right there in Gringotts as was Cornelius Fudge. Dumbles threw up a very strong shield and called out for his phoenix who did appear to rescue him or at least tried to until the bird was hit by an AK by an Auror and forced into a burning day. Dumbles' shield was broken and he was disarmed after being hit with four stunners and taken away along with a screaming and very hysterical Fudge."

"I hope someone will give us pensive memories" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, the Aurors' memories will be used at trial so I'll be able to get a copy. Ragnok already told me that he might hang a picture of the look on Dumbledore's face in his office" Harry was happily told by his solicitor.

"By now Amelia Bones and some of our Aurors will be leading other ICW Aurors to Hogwarts to make a few arrests. Certain persons of interest were already arrested last night before Dumbledore could be alerted."

"Do you mean the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"The Weasleys, meaning Arthur, Molly and Bill who was having dinner at the Burrow. The Goblins got them all since Bill is one of their employees and his parents were brought in to be interrogated by Goblin experts before being turned over to Amelia Bones. All Aurors who are members of the Order of the Phoenix, including, sad to say, my great, great niece, were also arrested last night."

"Since Fleur Delacour is a member of the Order, a Goblin employee but the daughter of the Comte Delacour and great niece of the Veela Queen, it was arranged that her parents secretly meet with her at Gringotts and things will be…discussed…concerning her involvement with Bill Weasley and the Order. Simply put, she was checked for spells, potions, etc. by both Goblin experts and the French Unspeakable which the Delacours were bringing with them."

"Was anything found?"

"Not unsurprisingly yes. A very special potion was brewed – probably recently invented – and administered to the girl. Since she is a Veela certain magics don't work on her, hence the need for the potion to be invented. In short, she was potioned to be attracted to Bill Weasley who had been charmed to resist her Veela charms to better interest her as the only males past puberty who can resist a Veela's charms are those heavily bonded in a legitimate and specialized marriage contract, has a soul mate – which is a very, very rare occurrence despite all of those sappy, overly sentimental drivels written for young witches – or if a male is a homosexual, or is possessed of a very strong moral fiber and strong magic."

"Well I know I'm not gay, that marriage contract Dumbles arranged between Ginny and me is totally illegal and doesn't count and personally I don't believe in soul mates" Harry said "so does that mean I have strong moral fiber?"

Marius smiled before replying "Yes and no. Using the heritage test you took, the Goblins did a bit of research and now that all of those illegal potions have been flushed out of your systemand the outrageous and evil magics and blocks placed on you by Dumbles were all removed it was found that although you do not have a specified soul mate in the truest sense of the word, you are predisposed to certain females, who if you bond with one of them, meaning you both give you 'purity' to each other by having your first sexual experience with each other, then yes, you have the potential to be soul bonded."

"I don't know what you are saying" Harry stated. "I'm probably too dense and too 'uneducated' to know what you are telling me so could you please explain it in more detail so I can understand."

Marius took a deep breath before saying "From what the Goblins told me, you, like some of your ancestors, are susceptible to a partial bonding but only with certain people. For example, you could have your first sexual experience with someone like Hannah Abbott. You could even marry her and have some form of happiness with her BUT you could…stray from your marriage vows…without suffering consequences if you so choose as could she."

"However, were you to have your first experience with one of the females on the list of possibilities – there are five of them just so you know – you would form a bond which would be painful if you broke it especially if it were done using a ritual such as a marriage or another magical bonding, like swearing a solemn oath. You could have sex with others and even marry someone else but it would be…emotionally painful. You would never truly love again and you would be cursed to never be happy in any form as would she."

"Then there is a true soul bond which fortunately you don't have as that is a true curse and recipe for disaster like it was with your maternal biological grandparents."

"I just have to ask" Harry said nervously. "Who are the five females that I have a partial soul bond with?"

"Just to ease your mind, please know that GINNY WEASLEY IS DEFINITELY NOT ONE OF THEM."

Harry breathe a great sigh of relief and said a quick silent prayer of thanksgiving.

"One of them you have nothing to worry about as she is older than you and has already lost her purity, so even if you gave her your purity or had sex with her after losing it to someone not on the list, there would be no bond formed. The name of the female is my own great, great niece Nymphadora Tonks. It is an established fact that during her sensitive formative years at Hogwarts, she had trouble getting a date because once it was known she was a Metamorphmagus, most boys who asked her out wanted her to change her features into a 'dream girl' of their fantasies. When she wouldn't they immediately dropped her and slandered her."

"She was soon taken advantaged of because certain boys wouldn't take no for an answer believing she was 'easy' and it was documented that she was raped at least twice after being stunned or spelled and probably more, which she simply stopped reporting because Dumbledore did nothing to punish the guilty because 'he didn't believe her' which meant he wanted something in return if she wanted justice but she or her parents weren't willing to pay the price. In fact I am very surprised she joined the Order of the Phoenix and I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have used Moody or Sirius Black to have pressured her to join out of some sort of misplaced loyalty to Moody as her mentor or Black who is still believed to be Lord Black until you prove differently."

"So who are the others?"

"Let's just say that two are relatives so you already know who they are. Due to the closeness of the relation I would strongly advise you forget about them. The other two are Susan Bones and Astoria Greengrass."

The Squib thought for a second before adding "If you want my advice you wouldn't go near any of them as even a partial bond is, in my opinion and that of the Goblins and the Unspeakable who did the research, well…it is something to be ignored as the difficulties far outweigh any benefits. You could fall in love, marry and be happy and have more freedom and probably happiness than having anything to do with those five females."

Harry would have to do some careful thinking on the matter but at first thought he was inclined to agree with Marius and the others. He knew very little about Susan and nothing about Astoria other than she was a Slytherin and loathed Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, ALL WEASLEYS and Dumbledore, although that could be considered pluses but then it was the same opinion Susan Bones had.

But love and most especially sex were the last things on Harry's mind (for the moment) despite him being a normal teenage boy. There was just still too much to do and his freedom and survival were the most important things in his life at the moment. Besides, since he had just received this interesting news, he thought it would be sensible to gather the girls (except for Tonks) and protect them from Voldie, the Ministry, Death Eaters, the press (especially Rita Skeeter) Weasleys and most especially Dumbledore.

Marius still had a few more things to brief Harry on, starting with the last important assignments he had been given to "tidy things up" so that Harry could put the castle under lockdown while the trials took place.

"I talked to the Grangers two days ago. The special warding has been done on their home and place of business wherein Muggles can see and find the house and dental practice but no Magicals can, not even their own daughter. They have a contract with three dentists to cover their practice for a minimum of one year with an option for two. Since the very informative talk they had with their daughter during the holidays, they have not only re-written their Wills, they have made you, in your capacity as Lord Black, as her legal Magical Guardian if one or both of them suddenly die. It is ironclad and filed with Gringotts so Dumbledore, and especially anyone named Weasley, can't get their hands on their daughter and definitely not their money."

"I gather they haven't told Hermione about these new arrangements or being contacted by you on my behalf."

"No and I didn't have to suggest it as they actually demanded it. Although Hermione told them some things, she still left out other very important things, but there is a possibility she didn't know about some of them. I gave them a very thorough briefing on the Magical World but especially how things are in Britain. They were not pleased. Also since she rarely writes to her parents unless she used your owl as well as you, and your owl, now being missing and with Umbridge still terrorizing the school, she's written far less. Since I agreed that any letters she and they exchange might be read they aren't going to tell her and I've placed an owl redirect on them so if she does send them a letter, they will get it and can send one back."

"However" he continued "Amelia Bones is gathering _persons of interest_ for questioning and since your article was printed in today's Prophet, no doubt she as well as many others are currently or shortly to be heading to the Ministry of Magic for a large chat – with Veritaserum."

"Would it be possible to get Susan, Astoria, Luna and Neville to the castle before the trials begin" Harry asked thinking things over. "Although we have enough things on Dumbledore and some others, there is still the possibility that he will wiggle out of things and go after me and probably others especially if they are important to me."

Marius thought for a moment before announcing "Probably – if I can tell Amelia Bones and convince her to help out. I sincerely doubt that Hermione can be immediately rescued until after her questioning and her total involvement is known. Dumbledore just might throw her to the wolves like any others if it means he will be saved."

"What about Aunt Petunia and Dudley? I know Petunia is probably in custody but Dudley is at Smeltings and might have slipped through the cracks. Using their blood a free Dumbles might be able to use their blood to get me out of hiding so I think I want them here or at the very least in a very safe house where they would be untouchable by anybody."

"I'll immediately check on Dudley and rescue him immediately if possible. I'll need to talk with Amelia Bones about your Aunt and I gather your Uncle can go to hell?" Marius asked.

"Exactly" was the reply.

After discussing a few more necessary odds and ends, Marius left leaving Harry to his thoughts and his breakfast. But Harry had lost his appetite due to all of the new things and dangers which seemed to be getting larger instead of less.


End file.
